Unchaining Hermione - (La pesadilla)
by Grimoir
Summary: Hermione nunca llegó a alcanzar la mano de Ron en la mansión Malfoy, su vida estaba al borde del abismo. La necesidad les empuja a una medida desesperada, una medida que la convertirá en un monstruo, en una pesadilla.
1. Origen

1\. Origen.

Su mano había resbalado, nunca llegó a aferrarse de manera segura a la temblorosa ayuda que Ron había ofrecido desesperadamente. Su cara desencajada la había contemplado mientras se desvanecía sujeto al Elfo sin tiempo de reacción. Sin poder ayudarla.

Se encontraba ahora sentada en el suelo del salón principal de la Mansión Malfoy, de rodillas sobre el frío mármol tomaba poco a poco conciencia de la situación. - _voy a morir aquí_ \- pensó, e intentando incorporarse alzó la vista hacia la puerta de acceso al vestíbulo. Tenía que reaccionar rápido, tenía que correr, que huir, o sería su final. Tenía que haber hecho tantas cosas...y sin embargo no llegaría a hacer ninguna, ni siquiera a dar un solo paso antes de que su cruda realidad acechase cercana.

-¡ _COGEDLA_! - bramó una voz chillona desde el fondo del salón. Esa voz pastosa y eléctrica despertó todos sus instintos primarios de supervivencia, trató de moverse, se defenderse. Pero varias figuras negras se precipitaron sobre ella saltando los restos de lo que había sido la araña coronante de la estancia. De nuevo había perdido su oportunidad, ahora estaba realmente atrapada.

- _Encerradla y vigilad bien, es posible que traten de volver por ella_.-

Hermione se sintió entonces como sumida en una espesa nube azul, sin ser realmente consciente ni parte activa de los acontecimientos que se cernían sobre ella. Como una pesada tormenta a punto de desatarse con furia sobre su persona, como un destino que simplemente no podía cambiar. simplemente, Fue entonces arrastrada sin remedio por algunas de las numerosas salas que componían la mansión Malfoy hasta llegar a una estancia situada en un nivel inferior. Allí, fue lanzada sin miramientos, como un pesado fardo sin vida ni sentimientos apenas notando el incipiente dolor de su cabeza golpeando contra el suelo.

Una vez dentro, la pesada puerta cumplió su función con un ruido sordo dejándola atrapada entre la piedra y la muerte.

La maraña de emociones que se cernían sobre ella fue dando paso a un estado de shock integral, era incapaz de moverse y de reaccionar. Apenas era capaz de mantenerse consciente sobre el frío suelo y evitar caer sumida en un profundo sueño del que no querría despertar.

Luchando contra la neblina que se cernía sobre su conciencia, trató de levantarse una vez mas y analizar su situación; se encontraba en una celda grande y diáfana, solo adornada por una especie de engranajes colocados en el suelo en el centro de la misma y unos restos de algo no identificado que no se planteó comprobar mas de cerca. Además de ella, no había nadie, nadie a quien preguntar, nadie a quien pedir ayuda. - _Estoy sola-_ masculló.

Para colmo de males, su cuerpo maltrecho por el interrogatorio anterior comenzaba a dar las primeras muestras de agotamiento general, notaba como sus piernas luchaban por reaccionar ante el peligro inminente y sin embargo eran vencidas por su propia incapacidad de seguir luchando.

\- _Eres Hermione Granger maldita sea, no van a vencerte tan fácilmente_ -

Haciendo caso de su débil voz interior, que la empujaba a pelear contra su fatal sino, consiguió arrastrarse hacia una esquina de la celda y trató de acomodarse contra la pared de su nueva casa. Fue entonces cuando fue realmente consciente de todas las emociones que desbordaban su cuerpo y mente en esos momentos. Primero, tenía hambre. Segundo, se moría de miedo.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por auto convencerse de su propia fortaleza, algo en su interior le decía que ese era el final, que ahí finalizaba la historia de Hermione Jean Granger, la niña, ¡No!, _la mujer que no sobrevivió_. Cruel y fatal destino que reclamaba su vida demasiado temprano.

Entornó los ojos tratando de superar la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella acostumbrándose a su nuevo hábitat, a pesar de ello, seguía sin poder - ni querer- identificar los restos de la esquina contraria a la que se encontraba. - _Si no lo sé no me aterrorizaré más-_ se consoló.

Permaneció estática en su posición, con las piernas estiradas y la espalda recta contra la pared durante lo que le parecieron horas. Finalmente, y al contrario de lo que podría pensarse en una celda subterránea, comenzó a hacer calor. Tanto que le obligó a quitarse el abrigo que aún llevaba puesto, quedando únicamente con un fino jersey blanco parcialmente destrozado por sus idas y venidas de esa noche. Aún asolada por el miedo y la desesperanza, el más puro gen Granger afloró en esos momentos, obligandola a analizar hasta el más mínimo detalle en su favor. - _Debe de estar cerca de la caldera-_ pensó para sí misma, - _si vienen a rescatarme les costara llegar hasta aquí-_.

Cuando reaccionó ante la idea de que la rescataran ya era tarde, la desesperanza se apoderó de ella y contrajo su corazón y estomago con un chasquido atronador. No, no había esperanza para ella, había perdido su oportunidad y no existía manera de que Ron, Harry o la Orden pudieran volver a burlar la seguridad de la mansión para rescatarla.

¿Como iba el elegido a arriesgar su vida por una hija de _muggles_? Eran mejores amigos desde la infancia, pero en un caso como este las prioridades de ambos magos debían de estar bastante claras.

\- _Primero el mundo mágico, después la chica_ \- pensó irónicamente.

Sin poder contenerse, unas finas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Pensaba en Harry y en su angustia al ver que ella no estaba, pensaba en Ron y en su expresión en el segundo que comprendió que no llegaría a coger su mano, pesaba en la guerra y en Voldemort, pensaba en todos y en nada. Le habría gustado hacer tantas cosas, tenía tantas ideas y sentimientos que compartir... ahora se los llevaría consigo a la eterna noche. Seguía pensando en su propia miseria cuando fue interrumpida.

- _¡VAYA! ¡Así que al final te dejaron atrás querida! -_ La chillona y a la vez pastosa voz de Bellatrix lograron crear eco en la estancia, como el graznido de un cuervo que presagia malas noticias, rebotando su última palabra como el resto de un conjuro cruel, como una amenaza en la oscuridad; atrás, atrás, atrás.

\- _Y bien, ¿A donde han ido?-_ Bellatrix se acercó hacia el centro de la celda, quedando justo por delante de los engranajes del suelo. El bajo de su vestido arrastraba por la sala con un ruido pesado y desagradable, como si estuviese fabricado con algún tipo de material metálico oxidado. Ese tipo de ruido que le heló la sangre e hizo a Hermione levantar la vista atemorizada ante la espectral visión de Bellatrix Lestrange, quien ante su silencio volvió a preguntar, - _Querida, ¿A DONDE HAN IDO?-_.

Bellatrix fue aumentando el volumen de sus palabras conforme las iba pronunciando, pasando de un estado de calma aparente hasta uno más próximo al histerismo de un demente. Era algo totalmente ilógico desde el punto de vista de Hermione, era ella quien tenía la sarten por el mango, no tenía ningún sentido que se comportase así. Como si alguien la empujase como si alguien la persiguiese.

El terror que a duras penas había logrado controlar comenzó a hacer mella en su espíritu. Notaba como las piernas le temblaban y como su estomago se había convertido en un nudo corredizo, pero no pensaba rendirse, no ante ella. Había soportado hacía escasas horas una sesión de tortura y pensaba resistir una más, si era preciso hasta su muerte.

\- _La idea es clara Hermione, vete a la tumba con la boca bien cerrada_ -

\- _¿Has estado llorando?_ , exclamó al reparar en el aspecto de su cara. - _Pobre niña estúpida. No van a venir a por ti ¿sabes?. Así que mejor dime a donde han ido antes de que empiece a enfadarme -._

Su tono cambió una vez más, pasando en este caso de la estridencia a uno mucho mas bajo y peligroso, como una serpiente que sisea antes de atacar. La miró por debajo del pelo negro que le caía por la cara y con una terrorífica mueca cruel pronunció; - _como quieras, si no sirves podremos jugar-_ mientras estampaba una sonrisa en su cara que cubrió de dientes blancos su expresión. Unos dientes que pedían sangre.

\- _No sé donde están-_ atinó a pronunciar Hermione, lo cual no estaba exento de cierta verdad. No sabía donde se encontraban a ciencia cierta, pero si podía razonarlo y llegar a una conclusión acertada basandose en sus conocimientos sobre los lugares seguros transitados por la Orden del Fenix. Sin embargo, prefirió no pensarlo por seguridad, no quería caer sin remedio en la tentación de asegurarse una muerte rápida por medio de la traición más absoluta, ella había caído, pero no arrastraría a los demás consigo.

- _No se nada, no puedo contarte nada_ \- se reafirmó mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir.

\- _¿Sabes el problema? Que no te creo. Y cuando no creo a alguien necesito asegurarme bien. ¿No te importa no?_ \- Siseó acercándose más a ella con movimientos suaves y fluidos. Su espectral visión resultaba demasiado acongojante para la prisionera que se encontraba en el suelo. Apenas pudo taparse la cara con las manos en respuesta.

\- _N..o..no diré nada_ \- determinó.

\- _Lástima, creí que eras más lista que eso, niña_ . _Empecemos pues_ -

Pronunció con tono triunfal Bellatrix al tiempo que agitaba casi imperceptiblemente su varita hacia Hermione. Esta de pronto se vio arrastrada por una fuerza invisible que la colocó justo encima de los engranajes y delante de Bellatrix. De dichos engranajes brotaron dos finas cadenas engastadas de plata, que se ataron a sus muñecas dejándola de rodillas, con los brazos en cruz y completamente indefensa frente a la bruja más peligrosa del mundo mágico

\- _Hermione querida, ¿nunca te han dicho que esos dientes son demasiado grandes?_

 _Continuará_

 _¡Nueva historia! - basada en el juego "Life is Strange". ¡Sin spoilers! Pasate a verla: "Los secretos de Arcadia Bay"._


	2. Despertar

2\. Despertar

Frío, eso fue lo que sintió al retorcerse sobre sí misma y recular arrastrándose hasta su particular esquina, un sitio que ya había tomado casi como lugar de seguridad. Un lugar que la ayudaba a mantener la cabeza en su sitio y sus pensamientos en orden. Sí, sentía ahora el frío que se colaba por los destrozos de su ropa - o lo que quedaba de ella - dejando en contacto directo su piel contra la piedra del suelo.

No sabía con seguridad en qué momento había perdido el jersey blanco con el que le capturaron, tampoco localizaba ahora el abrigo se se había quitado en otros tiempos en los que tenía calor, por lo que trató de cubrirse lo más posible con los jirones que colgaban de su camiseta y pantalones, los cuales se deshacían aún más con cada tirón dejando a la vista cada vez mas partes de la ropa interior.

El flequillo le caía lacio y sucio por un lado de la cara, quedando el resto del pelo casi al completo recogido en una coleta que había tenido fuerzas para hacerse algún tiempo antes, sus ojos, antaño de color marrón vivo, se hundían ahora en su cara demacrada y afilada denotando los estragos causados por una fuerte inanición. Hermione no contemplaba aún la posibilidad de morirse,eso habría facilitado mucho las cosas, sin embargo Bellatrix parecía haberla tomado como juguete personal y se entretenía en sus horas libres torturándola ya casi sin el propósito de sacarle información sobre Harry.

Calculaba que llevaría encerrada algo más de una semana, suficiente para haberse muerto de hambre, sed o desangramiento, por lo que intuía que la mantenían con vida mediante algún tipo de magia, una magia sin embargo que no hacía milagros -bien conocía ella los hechizos - y que pronto dejaría de sostener su cuerpo a la vida llevándola finalmente a un estado de paz permanente.

Alargó el brazo y tocó con la punta de los dedos el charco de sangre que se extendía bajo ella, - si pierdo sangre a este ritmo no me queda mucho, pensó. Las heridas en brazos y piernas había cicatrizado relativamente rápido para las condiciones en las que se encontraba, sin embargo los amplios cortes que le cruzaban el abdomen y la espalda sangraban profusamente, haciéndola perder fuerza cada vez de manera más lenta y adormilandola nublando su capacidad de reacción.

Mientras examinaba la mancha del suelo toco con la punta de la lengua los pedazos rotos de dientes que le quedaban en la boca, - ya no son tan grandes, pensó con ironía dejando casi escapar una risa atragantada como el condenado que se sabe muerto.

La vista comenzó a fallarle, como una bombilla que apura sus últimos instantes de funcionamiento comenzó a parpadear de manera más rápida intentando mantenerse despierta. - ¿Para qué sigo luchando? Maldita sea, muerte de una vez, gritó para sí misma al tiempo que se recostaba de lado y se dejaba llevar cada vez más y más...

Ya estaba sumida en el sueño que la llevaría a la muerte cuando la puerta de plomo se abrió una vez más, no sintió ya el terror que antaño le había inspirado la apertura de esa puerta y la consiguiente entrada de Bellatrix para comenzar con otra de sus macabras diversiones. Esta vez sin embargo no fue la bruja quien entró por la puerta, sino una silueta alargada y flacucha que la miraba desde el arco fijamente como si evaluase el riesgo de acercarse a ella.

La silueta se balanceó una y dos veces hacia delante y hacia atrás en un alarde de reflexión de última hora, fuese quien fuese no parecía tener muy claro lo que iba a hacer. Finalmente comenzó a dar pasos hacía su posición acordando la distancia cada vez más, dejando su rostro oculto entre las sombras de la celda y las tinieblas moribundas de Hermione.

La figura se agachó junto a ella, pareció examinar con detenimiento las marcas y cortes que se extendían por su cuerpo, le notó llevarse una mano a la boca conteniendo una arcada, y, sin hacer un solo gesto, allí en cuclillas al lado de un cadáver pronunció;

\- _¿resistirás un poco más?_ -, su voz sonó fuerte pero asustada y contenida al mismo tiempo, si era de alguien conocido, ella no estaba en condiciones de saberlo.

Hermione no tenía fuerzas para hablar, ni siquiera para tratar de moverse, el charco de sangre había ido creciendo progresivamente hasta alcanzar el centro de la celda dejándola en un estado indoloro de muerte lenta. Aún así, la figura volvió a intentarlo.

\- _Te estoy dando dos opciones, resistir un poco mas - no se cuanto - hasta que alguien venga por ti o morir aquí y ahora_ -

Hermione no respondió, no se movió, se limitó a quedarse estática en su posición con su mente ya sumida en una neblina espesa.

La silueta negó con la cabeza, - _ya está muerta.-_ masculló, levantándose desde su posición y dándole la espalda a la moribunda para dejar la celda para siempre.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió, su cerebro procesó la oferta del desconocido y calibró sus posibilidades como solo Hermione podía hacerlo, la expectativa de vivir se le había antojado demasiado lejana durante su encierro, pero si había alguna oportunidad se aferraría a ella como una bacteria se aferra con desesperación a un enfermo. No fue capaz de hablar, ya no podría hacerlo, por lo que en un último y desesperado intento por sujetarse a la vida hizo lo único que su posición le permitió hacer, estiró el brazo con fuerza y sujeto a la silueta por el tobillo.

El férreo agarre de Hermione fue toda la respuesta que el desconocido necesitaba, se volvió a agachar junto a ella y sacando un frasco envuelto en paños de su bolsillo la hizo beber el contenido. El resultado fue inmediato, gran parte de la sangre que había perdido comenzaba a restaurarse a gran velocidad, provocando un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y devolviendole las capacidades básicas, fue entonces consciente del dolor de las heridas, de las cuales dejó de brotar sangre con un sencillo hechizo cicatrizador aplicado por la silueta.

- _¿Quién eres?_ \- atinó a decir con voz cortada - _¿Por qué me ayudas?_ -

\- _Soy un buen hombre -_ respondió la voz, - _Nunca he sido el monstruo que creíais que era-._

La figura se levanto desde su posición y caminó a pasos rápidos por la celda, llegando hasta la altura del arco donde se detuvo un segundo apoyado sobre la puerta abierta de la estancia.

\- _No soy un monstruo_ \- repitió antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y sumirla de nuevo en las tinieblas.

...

\- ¡ _Bill! ¡Ayúdame con esto!_ -, gritó Harry desde el extremo de la cocina mientras removía un pequeño caldero que humeaba. - _Creo que ya está_ \- repuso cuando el hermano pelirrojo acudió a su llamada.

\- _Tienes razón, ya me encargo yo Harry, ve a ayudar a Ron_ -.

Harry no dijo ninguna palabra para contradecirle, su ayuda estaba resultado vital en la misión suicida en la que habían decidido embarcarse. Rescatar a Hermione podía costarles la vida, pero si algo tenían claro los dos amigos era que sin ella nunca lograrían derrotar a Voldemort.

Subió por las escaleras de la casa de Bill hasta llegar a la habitación donde había estado ambos estos días. Hacía exactamente una semana y 2 días que Hermione había sido capturada, y solo la fe ciega en que ella seguía viva les hacia seguir adelante con un plan que comenzaba a tomar tintes de suicidio.

- _¿Está Lupin preparado?-_ preguntó Ron al verlo pasar a la habitación sin levantar la vista del plano completo de la mansión Malfoy que tenía delante de los ojos.

\- _Listo, hablé con él hace apenas media hora -_ le respondió. - _Estará en su lugar a la hora acordada-_ , hizo una pausa para mirarle. - ¿ _Y tu? ¿Como vas?-_.

\- _Podría recorrerme esa maldita mansión con los ojos cerrados_ \- respondió. - _Y aún así sigo sin tener claro donde podrían estar reteniendola -_ dijo señalando varias estancias de la mansión.

\- _Aquí_ \- señaló la parte inferior del mapa, - _Aquí nos retuvieron a nosotros, pero no era una celda para estar mucho tiempo pues parecía la bodega de la casa, además dudo que se arriesguen a tenerla en el mismo sitio -._

\- _Tienes razón_ \- repuso Harry. - _Es poco probable que la tengan en el mismo lugar -._ Paseó sus ojos por otras estancias del plano. - _Descartando habitaciones de los Malfoy, las del personal y las zonas comunes, ¿Qué nos queda?-_.

\- _Esto_ \- dijo Ron señalando el extremo inferior del mapa. - _Era el antiguo cuarto para los elfos domésticos según Dobby, sin embargo no lo veo factible, pues tiene ademas de la puerta de acceso desde la casa, otra más que da directa a los terrenos de la mansión, por lo que es poco seguro para alguien que puede ser rescatado-_.

\- _¿Entonces? -_ , preguntó Harry con nerviosismo. Llevaban toda la semana planeando el asalto a la mansión y no podían permitirse un error como el malgastar tiempo en forzar una puerta equivocada.

\- _Aquí_ \- señaló finalmente Ron el nivel más bajo de la mansión Malfoy. - _Es la antigua entrada de carruajes de la mansión, espaciosa, y junto a la sala de calderas, lo cual debería hacer el suficiente ruido como para no alterar al resto de la casa con lo que ocurra en esa sala -._

La idea del estado en el que podía encontrarse Hermione hizo que los pelos de la nuca se le pusieran de punta, no había querido pensar qué sería lo que rescatarían; una mujer, un espectro, o un cadáver.

\- _¡Chicos!_ \- tronó la profunda voz de Bill desde el piso inferior. - _Ya está todo listo, cuando digáis nos pondremos en marcha -_.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una rápida mirada, como dos hombres que saben que de ellos depende el destino del mundo. Se dirigieron hacia la puerta con paso decidido, disimulando cada uno de la mejor manera que sabía su propio terror. Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al encuentro del hermano mayor, quedando situados frente a él con un solo mensaje escrito en la cara: _Es la hora_.


	3. Al acercarte

3\. Al acercarte

 _Ponle una vela a Dios, y dos al Diablo._

Sus fuerzas renovadas le permitieron calibrar su mente una vez más en un proceso que había repetido millones de veces en la última semana. Se concentro mentalmente en lo que era real y lo que no lo era, separando lo cierto de lo incierto y los buenos de los malos recuerdos. Una vez más volvió a repetir la cantinela que había adoptado como mantra y que la ayudaba a recordar quién era; - Soy Hermione Jean Granger, tengo 18 años, mis padres son dentistas, soy inteligente, soy Griffindor y no voy a morir aquí.

Una vez asentada su estabilidad mental trató de poner orden a los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Por un lado Bellatrix había dejado de preguntar por Harry, aunque tampoco había mencionado que lo hubiesen atrapado - y Bellatrix no habría dejado pasar algo así sin restregárselo, no la hacía reconocer crímenes que no había cometido ni tampoco había vuelto a mencionar nada sobre la espada de Godric ni de donde la habían sacado. El hecho de que hubiese dejado de interrogarla le suponía un claro mensaje; la torturaba por placer.

Instintivamente se llevo una mano al corte que le había hecho en el pecho, atravesaba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha arrasando con todo a su paso, la línea roja del corte, profunda y ancha había dejado de sangrar gracias a la misteriosa intervención del hombre desconocido.

-¿Quién demonios era ese?- , se preguntó pasándose la mano por el pelo manchado de sangre y suciedad. -¿Por qué me ayuda? ¿Tienen Harry y Ron un contacto dentro de los mortifagos? ¿Lo tenía Dumbledore?-.

Siguió inmersa en sus cavilaciones hasta que posó la vista en los restos de la esquina contraria a la que ocupaba ella. Hasta el momento no había tenido ni fuerza ni valor para acercarse a comprobar lo que ocultaban las sombras en ese bulto pegado a la pared. Apenas se distinguía un montón de trapos apilados unos encima de otros y una masa deforme bajo ellos. Contuvo el aliento mientras se desprendía de una de sus zapatillas y lo soltó de golpe al lanzar con una parábola el zapato hasta el bulto, impactando con un ruido amortiguado y estrellándose finalmente contra la pared más cercana sin producir ningún cambio aparente sobre los restos.

Fuese lo que fuese, no era un nido de ratas ni otra persona viva - o moribunda - lo que se ocultaba apenas a unos metros de ella. Armándose del valor que le sacaba los momentos límite avanzo gateando reduciendo la distancia que los separaba, primero un metro, luego dos, y siguió gateando hasta ver reducida la distancia a apenas 6 metros de separación, insuficiente aún para ver con exactitud lo que le ocultaba la oscuridad de la celda.

Sus ojos, acostumbrados a la penumbra por el cautiverio enfocaron con mayor precisión el objeto de su interés, tratando de recibir alguna pista de su composición. Fue sin embargo su olfato el que identificó el primer rasgo de los restos, apestaban a un olor tan intenso que se sorprendió de no haberlo notado antes, - lo habría hecho si no hubiese estado sumida en mi propia miseria- pensó.

Con movimientos lentos fue acercándose cada vez más hacia su objetivo, dándole suficiente tiempo como para examinar lo ridículo de su situación; -Seré idiota- se dijo. - Seguro que no es más que algo tirado ahí, pero… ¿Qué podrían haber tirado aquí dentro además de a mi?-.

Su camino fue llegando a su fin a medida que conseguía arrastrarse por el suelo, sus fuerzas, casi al límite, exigían que parase de forzar unas heridas recién cerradas y una falta de sangre en proceso de recuperación. Sin embargo Hermione siguió sin detenerse, arañando cada centímetro que recorría con el esfuerzo aprendido de sus años de estudio.

A medida que se acercaba, el intenso olor se amplificaba cada vez más. Había contemplado la posibilidad de que fuese un montón de ropa abandonada por el servicio de la mansión Malfoy y se contentaba con la posibilidad de cubrirse con ella, de tapar sus heridas o de contener un reguero de sangre llegado el caso.

Sus esperanzas se fueron difuminando conforme el bulto se hacía más y más visible. Primero vio la sangre, que se desparramaba por todo el suelo alrededor y por las paredes en grandes salpicaduras como si alguien hubiese sacudido una manguera agujereada por todas partes. Lo siguiente que vio fue una espesa masa en descomposición de color verdoso que se confundía con un montón de trapos y revoltijo de antiguas ropas. Lo último que vio antes de gritar fueron los cadáveres.

-Esto no es una celda- pensó mientras retrocedía todo lo rápido que era capaz. - Es una tumba-.

-Harry, ¿estás seguro?- preguntó Ron denotando por primera vez su nerviosismo.

-¿Dudas si rescatar a Hermione o no Ron?-

-No, dudo sobre si debes arriesgarte tanto. Yo iré hasta el fin del mundo ida y vuelta para recuperarla, pero el mundo mágico depende de ti Harry, no sé si es justo-.

\- Ron, no puedes hacerlo sin mí, y no pienso esconderme mientras tu arriesgas tu vida para rescatarla- determinó. -Iré aunque me cueste vida-.

Ron asintió mirándole, sabía que no le haría cambiar de opinión en este asunto, pues ya lo habían intentado sistemáticamente tanto Bill como Lupin, no había otra solución más que poner en grave riesgo sus vidas si querían recuperar a Hermione. Avanzaron juntos hasta llegar al porche de la casa de Bill para reunirse con él y su mujer, que miraba preocupada hacia el horizonte, como si pretendiera vislumbrar el peligro y adelantarse a él. Sus manos, apretadas y retorcidas en un amasijo de dedos denotaban que estaba a una simple chispa de entrar en estado de histeria, lo cual probablemente habría desatado un estallido de terror colectivo imparable entre ellos.

Harry se frotó las manos contra los laterales del pantalón, volvían a sudarle como cuando le encerraban bajo la escalera en Privet Drive y no podía dejar de tener esa horrible sensación de que todo lo que habían planeado se iría rápidamente el traste y tendrían que terminar resolviendo las cosas como siempre lo habían hecho; improvisando y salvándose por los pelos.

Contempló a Ron mientras este revisaba por enésima vez el mapa, memorizando cada pliegue de la casa y cada muro de carga anotando mentalmente los posibles fallos de un plan que todos sabían de antemano que fallaría.

-¿Dónde está Lupin?- preguntó Bill con las cicatrices de su cara contraídas en una mueca nerviosa.

-Debe de estar al caer- contestó Harry.

Y no le faltaba razón, pues apareció con su larga cara de permanente preocupación avanzando hacia ellos por la playa desde el limite de la línea de seguridad que evitaba que alguien se apareciese a poca distancia de la casa.

Bill cogió de las manos a Fleur y le susurró algo al oído, algo que hizo que ella se estremeciera y se abrazase con fuerza a él, para luego separase y decir en tono bajo;

-No se si seré capaz de curarla, depende del estado en el que se encuentre puede que supere mis conocimientos de medimagia-.

Bill asintió aun con la mueca siniestra cruzándole la cara, se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes y, hundiendo los hombros como un hombre que cede ante las circunstancias se inclinó hacia Fleur trazando con su boca un sonido apenas audible;

-Avisa a Morgan. Por si acaso-.

Fleur asintió con expresión seria y soltó finalmente las manos de su marido para mirar a Harry mientras le pasaba un frasco de cristal completamente redondo. Cuando Harry lo cogió, este le abarcaba toda la mano, lo movió de un lado al otro como calibrando sus posibilidades para finalmente mirar a Bill con expresión lo que había durado el intercambio de frases cortas y miradas Lupin había llegado hasta su posición, a grandes zancadas se situó al lado de Ron que había cerrado los ojos intentando concentrarse. Lupin miró directamente a Harry y dijo; -Lo tengo -.

Extendió su mano enseñándole la petaca que Moody había portado el día que le sacaron de Privet Drive con el truco de los siete Potters, había quedado intacta resistiendo la más que probable caída de Moody desde las alturas. Desconocía como la había conseguido Lupin, pero les daba más opciones a sobrevivir al disparatado plan que iban a llevar a cabo.

Con expresión seria, Lupin le entregó la petaca a Bill, que la contempló como si el recuerdo de Moody le catapultara meses atrás y removiese el miedo que había pasado trasladando a su mujer transformada en Harry a través de una nube de mortifagos.

Lupin analizó detenidamente la cara de Ron y después de comprobar que su altura era más o menos la misma procedieron a intercambiarse ropa. La camiseta y el jersey de Ron le quedaban algo largos y anchos a Lupin, bastante desmejorado en los últimos tiempos y más pálido de lo normal. Los pantalones le sobraban de cintura pero le estaban bien de largo y remató su aspecto aplicando un hechizo sobre su pelo volviéndolo de color naranja intenso y afilando ligeramente su nariz.

Realmente nadie que conociese a Ron le confundiría con él, pero sobreviviría a un vistazo rápido proveniente de alguien que buscase a Harry. Con gesto de desagrado, Ron aplico el mismo hechizo sobre su pelo volviéndolo de un color negro como el carbón a la vez que se vestía con la ropa de Lupin que le quedaba ajustada y contribuía a darle un aspecto muy diferente al que solía tener.

Le llegó entonces el turno a Harry, que procedió a cambiar su pelo hasta un rubio oxigenado y a vestirse con ropas negras elegantes. El objetivo era que cualquiera que le viese de espaldas o de refilón le confundiese con Draco Malfoy. Una vez hubo terminado guardo el frasco redondo en el bolsillo del pantalón de traje y aplico un hechizo de visión temporal para deshacerse de sus gafas.

Bill fue después, quien hizo el gesto de brindar hacia ellos para luego dar un largo trago al contenido de la petaca. Con un gesto amargo espero mientras la poción surtía efecto para acabar convertido en Harry. Harry le paso sus gafas a Bill que se las puso adaptándose a su nueva falta de visión, tratando de enfocar objetivos lejanos en la playa.

-Pues con eso estamos todos listos- concluyó Lupin.

-Ahora es cuando nos separamos- dijo pasándole una escoba a Bill, quien se subió a horcajadas sobre ella.

-¿Darán el aviso de que te han visto- preguntó mirando hacia Harry, quien contestó moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo,

\- Lo darán-.

 _Continuara..._


	4. La noche de la bestia

4\. La noche de la bestia

 _sie sind das essen und wir sind die jäger_

Hermione retrocedió todo lo que la celda y sus heridas le permitieron. Su pensamiento frenético le nublaba el juicio de nuevo y sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza trató de olvidar el horror que acababa de descubrir al otro lado del espacio que habitaba.

-¿Qué demonios les ha podido pasar?- pensaba mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara y apoyaba la espalda en su pared de seguridad. -Ni la maldición _cruciatus_ ni todos los puñales encantados del mundo podrían hacer algo así, parece obra de un animal-.

Terminó de recostarse contra la pared mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos por milésima vez ese día. Trató de concentrarse y de devolver a la normalidad su respiración intentando recordar de nuevo la visita del hombre misterioso. -No le conozco, ¿o sí?, su voz me era familiar y sin embargo me sonaba muy lejana y distante, pudo haber usado un hechizo para distorsionarla-. Un terrible pensamiento se cruzó por su mente en ese preciso instante; - Puede que sea una trampa, puede que fuese un mortifago enviado por Bellatrix para impedirme la muerte y de paso volverme loca con falsas esperanzas-.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo tratando de evitar pensar en esa posibilidad, teniendo en cuenta las precauciones que había tomado el extraño al entrar en la celda y el hecho de que había estado a punto de abandonarla a su muerte le daban una pista importante; el extraño no se sentía seguro ayudándola. Evidentemente era alguien que se había jugado la vida por ella y que se la seguía jugando con una participación en un supuesto rescate.

-Hay algo que no me encaja, ¿por qué no ha venido Voldemort a interrogarme en persona?-.

La respuesta le cayó como un cántaro en la cabeza; estaba esperando a que tratasen de rescatarla, ¿para qué perder tiempo torturándola en inútiles intentos de sacar algo en claro cuando sólo tenía que esperar a que Harry Potter se suicidase intentando salvar a su amiga?.

\- No soy una rehén- pensó mientras se dejaba caer de costado golpeando con fuerza el frío suelo de la celda. - Soy el cebo-.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la aparición del horripilante olor que destilaban los cadaveres de la esquina. Una vez había sido consciente de su presencia no podía dejar de notarlo, sufríendo entonces unas fuertes arcadas que la llevaron a colocarse en posición fetal apretando las rodillas contra el pecho. -O me rescatan, o acabare como ellos-.

En el silencio de la soledad de la celda se comenzaron a escuchar pequeños sonidos, apenas unos ruidos almohadillados que repiqueteaban contra el suelo con el ritmo que lleva un reloj de cuerda. El sonido se fue haciendo mas fuerte y resonante conforme pasaron los segundos, dejando entrever su verdadera procedencia, eran pasos.

Hermione no había estado despierta ninguna de las veces que habían acudido a interrogarla, más bien se encontraba en un estado de semi-inconsciencia que no la permitía distinguir más que las figuras que se encontraban a corta distancia y los sonidos procedentes de las mismas. Esta era por tanto la primera vez que era perfectamente consciente de que alguien se acercaba, poniéndola en una tensión repentina que hizo que algunas de sus heridas superficiales volvieran a abrirse, dejando unos rastros de finas lineas rojas por allí por donde la sangre hacía su presencia.

Los pasos se hicieron cada vez más cercanos, lo que le permitió distinguir además una pequeña variación en ellos, sonaba como los cascos de un caballo que mantienen al trote, como si los pasos se hubieran doblado o fuese alguien caminando pesadamente dejando arrastrar sus talones. Aguzando el oído descubrió la variación, no se trataba de una persona acercándose, sino de varias.

Los pasos de la pequeña comitiva se detuvieron delante de la puerta de la celda, Hermione contuvo la respiración y pegó más aún su espalda a la pared de la celda, notando el contacto con la piedra y cómo un escalofrío le corría desde la parte baja del cuello por toda la columna vertebral. Trató de taparse con lo que quedaba de su camiseta, sin embargo aquellos jirones no sirvieron más que para deshacerse bajo el primer tirón y quedarse prendidos en parte de la mano de Hermione, quien con un suspiro de angustia los dejó con desdén a su lado. Su cautiverio, aunque breve, habría hecho estragos en su físico, si bien antes ya era delgada, ahora lucía un aspecto cadavérico, dejando al descubierto toda su fila de costillas y huesos de la cadera para finalizar en el cinturón de sus pantalones, que, llevado al límite, los sujetaba a duras penas en su posición. De sus vaqueros tampoco quedaba gran cosa, pero lo suficiente como para no sentirse completamente desnuda ni morirse de frío, aunque las grandes rasgaduras que lucían dejaban al descubierto parte del muslo derecho y toda la pierna izquierda por debajo de la rodilla.

Hermione escuchó cómo unas manos maniobraban sobre el cierre de la puerta, demorándose apenas unos segundos sobre ella y liberando los engranajes interiores, que con un chasquido hueco dejaron paso a los visitantes de la celda acompañados de un doloroso chorro de luz solar, procedente de lo que parecía ser una entrada desde un nivel mas elevado, una gran rampa que descendía desde el nivel superior y que llevaba directamente hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Cegada durante un instante por la luz exterior, no pudo fijar su visión en las figuras que se situaban delante de ella. Podía imaginar que una se trataba de Bellatrix, sin embargo, siempre había acudido sola para torturarla, por lo que no tenía ninguna pista inicial sobre quién acudía hoy para visitarla.

El destello de luz se fue tan pronto como vino, justo el tiempo que necesitaron los visitantes para acceder a la celda y cerrar la puerta de nuevo a sus espaldas, sumiendola otra vez en una terrorifica y a la vez reconfortante penumbra.

Como cada vez que venía a verla, la palida luz de un _lumos_ se instaló en la parte más alta de la celda, descubriendo con tétrica definición la identidad de sus visitantes. Para la primera cara estaba preparada, Bellatrix la sonreía con malicia desde la puerta cerrada. Para la segunda cara aún se sentía preparada, los colmillos de Fenrir Greyback brillaron con fuerza bajo la luz blanca otorgándole un aspecto aún más salvaje y peligroso a su deformado rostro.

La última cara la dejó sin respiración, es cierto que había oído rumores, sin embargo nunca terminó de creerse que alguien como él se hubiese unido a los mortifagos. Sabía que les odiaba, y que tenía motivos de sobra para combatir al señor tenebroso, sin embargo el peso de su entorno habían acabado por doblegar su espiritu y venderlo hacia el bando enemigo.

Ninguna marcara de mortifago le podía ocultar a ella los destacados rasgos de Viktor Krum.

\- Querida- comenzó con voz pastosa Bellatrix, - pareces sorprendida, ¿es que no te gusta mi peinado nuevo?- su risa estridente la taladró los tímpanos gracias al eco de la celda.

\- ¿Nos dirás hoy donde están tus queridos amigos?-. A la vez que pronunciaba las palabras, agitó la varita arrastrando a Hermione con un hechizo hasta el centro de la celda. Los ya conocidos engranajes despidieron las cadenas de plata que se aferraron a las marcas de piel hundida en sus muñecas.

-¿Y bien?-. Las cadenas se acortaron un poco, dejándola encorvada hacia delante y de rodillas frente a sus captores. -¿Tienes algo que decir?-.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, agachandola un poco anticipando ya lo que estaba por venir. De la mano de Bellatrix surgió un alargado puñal que incrustó con fuerza en el hombro derecho de Hermione, haciéndola tambalear hacia ese lado y dejando sólo a la vista la empuñadura de color verde mate.

El crujido de algún pequeño hueso existente en esa zona rompiéndose y el quejido de los miles de tejidos afectados por la puñalada retumbaron con fuerza en su sistema nervioso, haciéndola apretar los dientes con fuerza y saltándole las lagrimas. Se encorvó más aun y apoyó los puños contra el suelo para recuperar la estabilidad. Intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido ante el repentino dolor cuando recibió el impacto de un zapato de tacón bajo en la cara. El impulso la lanzó hacia atrás quedando sujeta en su trayectoria por las cadenas de sus muñecas, que emitieron un leve crujido advirtiendo que no aguantarían muchos mas tirones.

Hermione giró la cara por inercia y pasó la lengua por su boca ensangrentada, inclinándose para escupir un largo chorro de sangre acompañado de una pequeña muela recién desprendida. El impacto del tacón se le había clavado en el pómulo, dejando una herida poco profunda de la que comenzaba a brotar sangre.

Al tratar de incorporarse el puñal aún incrustado en su hombre perforó su carne en otro angulo intensificando el dolor inicial. Las lagrimas ahora le corrían libres por la cara, mezclándose en un revoltijo de sangre y sal que le devolvió las arcadas que había tenido unos minutos antes.

Se dobló hacia delante y llevó su mano hacia el mango del puñal en su hombro, no se atrevió sin embargo a sacarlo por temor a una hemorragia mayor y a que Bellatrix se lo clavase en el otro.

A través de sus ojos comenzaron a desfilar pequeñas luces de colores, ya había experimentado algo así las otras veces y sabía que eran el primer síntoma de un desmallo inminente. Luchó sin embargo por mantenerse despierta, aún no sabía el motivo por el que esta vez traía compañía y no quería averiguarlo despertándose en condiciones aún peores de las que estaba.

Levanto ligeramente la cabeza y puso sus ojos abiertos a duras penas sobre Bellatrix primero y sobre Viktor después, notando como este último le rehuía la mirada clavando su vista en un punto lejano de la pared del fondo.

-Le están obligando a estar aquí- llegó a la conclusión mientras notaba de nuevo los pinchazos del puñal en su hombro. - Le están castigando-.

No tuvo más tiempo para sus pensamientos pues Bellatrix agarró su mentón tirando con fuerza hacia arriba hasta tener presa su mirada. Notando su aliento de muerte en la cara le dijo suavemente;

-¿Sabes por qué te hemos mantenido aquí todo este tiempo?-. Su sonrisa se hacía más y más amplia mientras hablaba. - Solo eras un cebo para atraer a Potter hasta aquí, pero parece que tus amigos son un poco idiotas y se han dejado ver demasiado pronto-. La miró de arriba abajo como analizándola con asco.

-Va a ser verdad que tu eras el cerebro del grupo, nos va a resultar demasiado fácil atraparlos en su situación, intentar liberar a los presos de Azkaban...JA. Que plan tan ridículo-.

Su firme agarre sobre la barbilla de Hermione se hizo más insistente a medida que estiró de ella para situar su boca junto a su oído para susurrar; - Eso significa que ya no te necesitamos querida-.

Liberó su agarre haciéndola caer y recuperar su postura anterior. Los timpanos le estallaban y todo su cuerpo emitía un desagradable crujido con cada movimiento. No aguantaría mucho más, y solo la idea de que fuesen a atrapar a Harry y a Ron en un plan tan idiota encendió su ira hasta límites insospechados.

Bellatrix se incorporó clavando los tacones sobre el suelo, le echó un último vistazo y con dos resueltos giros de muñeca trazó una trayectoria semicircular con su varita delante de Hermione al tiempo que replicaba; - ¿Por qué estás tan seria?-. Los largos y profundos cortes nacieron de la comisura de los labios de Hermione, estirándose hasta llegar a la parte alta de sus pomulos dibujando una gran y macabra sonrisa. La sangre comenzó a correr en cantidades cada vez más grandes por su cara y cuello hasta deslizarse por los hombros mezclándose con la proveniente de otras heridas.

La vista le tintineaba, comenzó a parpadear más deprima conforme perdía la consciencia. Atinó a ver como Viktor salía precipitadamente de la celda sin echar la vista atrás dejando a Bellatrix salir después, dándose la vuelta hacia Fenrir pronunciando divertida su frase final;

-Toda tuya-.

 _Continuara..._


	5. El cebo, la bruja y el armario

El cielo sobre el Mar del Norte estaba en calma, se habían alejado lo suficiente como para dejar bien atrás las Islas británicas y si continuaban en esa dirección se encontrarían en unos kilómetros con las primeras lineas de costa danesas. Sin embargo, ese no era el objetivo que tenían trazado, por lo que torcieron ligeramente su rumbo hacia el norte, hacia algún punto entre las aguas noruegas y las británicas donde se encontraba lo que estaban buscando.

Inquietos, se retorcieron encima de sus escobas, sabían del peligro que estaban corriendo en ese mismo instante y que su suerte se estaba jugando a una sola carta, una carta que aún no se había levantado y que podía llevarles a una muerte prematura. Bajo sus pies, el mar se movía lentamente, como anticipando la calma antes de la tempestad que se estaba por avecinar y ambos se miraron con un matiz cómplice de agrado cuando divisaron la isla.

El lugar se había ido deteriorando desde que el viejo Ekrizdis muriera, sin embargo los trabajos de restauración llevados a cabo por el ministerio desde entonces habían tenido un éxito palpable. La fortaleza que se iba descubriendo a cada legua cubierta continuaba siendo tan imponente como antaño, cuando el viejo loco se había convertido en el terror de los marineros muggles.

Los dos viajeros cogieron algo de altura, la justa para sobrevolar las puntas más altas de la torre principal, con un ligero viraje tocaron con los pies la piedra negra del suelo. Se ajustaron las capuchas y las mascaras con serenidad, lo facil había terminado, ahora comenzaba el verdadero peligro. Habían llegado, estaban en Azkaban.

El sonido del mar chocando con violencia contra las rocas que bordeaban la prisión tapó en un primer momento el ruido provocado por su aterrizaje, aprovechando el mismo, forzaron la puerta de acceso a la torre por medios muggles ante la imposibilidad de hacer magia sin ser descubiertos en el acto. La pesada puerta emitió un fuerte quejido antes de dejarles el paso libre hacia el interior de la prisión, los viajeros se miraron entre sí compartiendo una misma idea: de las prisiones se escapa, no se trata de entrar.

la escalera de caracol que les llevo hasta el tercer noveno nivel de la prisión se les hizo corta, la tensión hacía mella en ambos y les obligaba a respirar de manera anormal, cuyo sonido se veía amortiguado por el incesante repiqueteo de los faroles contra la pared de piedra. La prisión se sostenía sobre una isla, sin embargo se mecía con las olas como si se tratara de un barco. -Es parte del castigo.- pensaron los viajeros. - El movimiento constante debe de volverlos locos-.

Los faroles que iluminaban los corredores de la prisión emitían un leve haz de luz verdosa, dotando a las paredes negras de un tenue brillo fantasmal y mortecino que calaba hasta los huesos a los viajeros. Si había algo que pudiese ponerles los pelos de punta a esas alturas era esa prisión, que a pesar de ser una construcción fría y muerta, parecía tener un atisbo de vida, una vida que amenazaba a los invasores a voz en grito y arañaba las paredes hasta sumirse en el profundo lamento que traía consigo el mar.

Los viajeros extrajeron de sus túnicas unos pergaminos llenos de escritos, tras examinarlos un momento caminaron por el corredor fijándose en los números que adornaban las puertas de las celdas; el IV, el VII, el XI y el XXI. Con movimientos mecánicos, fijaron en cada una de ellas un fijo tubo de cristal lleno hasta la mitad de un liquido amarillo semi-transparente. Tras terminar su labor, procedieron a bajar al nivel inferior, donde repitieron el proceso con las siguientes puertas señaladas.

Al concluir su labor en ese nivel ambos viajeros detectaron un ruido procedente de la puerta de acceso al corredor, por lo que ambos se apresuraron a ocultarse con sus túnicas entre las sombras formadas en las esquinas del lugar. Los pasos del intruso le llevaron a través de cada una de las puertas sin detenerse en concreto en ninguna, pues solo cumplía su labor de "vigilante mal pagado con horario de pena" con lo que sus hermanos le ridiculizaban tanto en las reuniones familiares.

El intruso, sumido en tales pensamientos no acertó a ver a ninguno de nuestros viajeros en sus escondites de sombras. Con ademan aburrido, deslizó sus dedos sobre la marcha por los engranajes metálicos que sostenían las puertas de la prisión, produciendo un ruido sordo como el producido al entrechocar dos palos de madera.

Los viajeros aguantaron la respiración, el intruso podría notar su presencia si el interés por su trabajo fuese mayor, sin embargo, nada ocurrió cuando este paso por delante de sus escondites sin fijarse más allá del lado de las puertas de los reclusos.

Los viajeros escucharon silenciosamente como los pasos del intruso se alejaban paulatinamente, su constancia no había variado por lo que no parecía estar buscando más que un vistazo rápido para comprobar que todo se mantenía en orden. Los viajeros comenzaban a relajarse y a salir de sus escondites cuando los pasos se detuvieron.

El intruso había notado algo al pasar la mano por encima de uno de los engranajes, hacía ese gesto a diario y conocía a la perfección cada uno de los remaches de las puertas engastadas en plomo que cobijaban a los presos. Esta vez había tocado algo diferente, la propia inercia hizo que detuviese su marcha para mirar mas de cerca su hallazgo, y localizó entonces el fino tubo de cristal con la solución semi-transparente contenida en el. Estiró su mano derecha hacia el tubo, tratando de calibrar si era peligroso o no y si debía dar un parte que le provocase horas de papeleo.

El intruso nunca llegaría a tocar el tubo de cristal, pues un brazo surgió de entre las sombras para fijarse alrededor de su cuello y estirar en un angulo anormal hasta que su crujido le indicó que se había partido. El cuerpo ahora sin vida del intruso se deslizó silenciosamente hasta el suelo quedando boca abajo. Los viajeros se apresuraron a desarmarle y a ocultar el cuerpo entre las sombras, pasando por los diferentes niveles de la prisión repitiendo el proceso de las puertas con la parsimonia que solo un inminente desarrollo de los acontecimientos puede dar.

Cuando el último tubo de cristal fue colocado en la última puerta del último nivel destinado a los presos los viajeros se miraron entre sí. Hasta ese momento los acontecimientos se había desarrollado con total normalidad, nadie parecía haber dado ninguna señal de alarma ni haberse percatado de su presencia, bien, era el momento de cambiar eso.

Con una sincronía de reloj, ambos viajeros se deshicieron de sus túnicas de viaje y de sus mascaras de mortífago, dejando al descubierto sus rasgos y procediendo entonces a descender a los niveles más bajos de la prisión; los destinados a los guardias.

Cuando ambos llegaron al segundo nivel se pararon durante un instante en la cocina habilitada para el personal de la prisión, donde apenas quedaban los restos de alguna cena temprana y los platos sucios de más de un empleado poco cuidadoso. Después de comprobar que no había nadie en la despensa asociada, ambos se aproximaron a la ventana situada por encima del fregadero de la estancia, la cual tenía aproximadamente un metro de alto por otro de ancho, dejando una angosta salida hacia el desfiladero y hacia la muerte.

Abriendo la ventana en su totalidad los viajeros se encaramaron al mueble de la cocina, desatando sus escobas de la espalda y colocándose en posición de salto. Sin embargo, una vez llevados a cabo los preparativos ninguno de los dos hizo el amago de iniciar el vuelo, sino que se mantuvieron estáticos en su posición esperando con paciencia el detonante.

Los pasos despreocupados y las voces de por los menos 3 guardias se escucharon en el salón contiguo, los viajeros se tensaron con expectación mientras observaban las sombras de los guardias hacerse más y más grandes en el suelo frente al arco de la puerta de la cocina, hasta materializarse ellos mismos dentro de la estancia.

Cuando los guardias entraron les miraron como quien miraría a un fantasma en una boda, simplemente se quedaron parados ante la visión de las dos figuras encaramadas a la ventana congeladas en medio de un salto al abismo y a la tormenta. Cuando el primer guardia quiso reaccionar, la primera figura pelirroja ya había saltado por la ventana e iniciaba su vuelo frenético hacia la libertad. Cuando el segundo viajero saltó, lo hizo girando deliberadamente la cabeza para lanzar una abierta mirada desafiante hacia los hombres que se precipitaban hacia el con el rostro desencajado por el pánico.

Ante la evidente imposibilidad de atrapar al viajero en pleno vuelo, el primer guardia miró a los otros con urgencia buscando una respuesta rápida, atropellando sus palabras en la boca mientras trataba de pronunciar una frase coherente:

\- ¡Dad la alarma! ¡Hay intrusos en Azkaban!-.

-¿Intrusos señor?-, replicó otro, - ¿Es eso de lo que debemos informar?-.

-No- contesto con urgencia. - No son intrusos, es Harry Potter-.

La mancha de color rojo vivo en la que se había convertido su visión comenzaba a despejarse, ahora podía ver como algo o alguien se colocaba frente a ella y como ese alguien había liberado sus muñecas de la fría atadura de las cadenas de plata.

El mareo producido por las heridas persistía y le golpeaba las sienes con cada latido que enviaba su corazón y que impulsaba mayor cantidad de sangre a traves de ellas, produciendo una lenta agonía de la cual no estaba segura de poder salir.

A pesar de estar desangrándose por momentos, ninguno de los cortes producidos por Bellatrix era lo suficientemente grave como para matarla, ella bien lo sabía, siendo lo único de seriedad el puñal que aún se encontraba alojado en su hombro, el cual le daba la horrible sensación de que le estaba sujetando el musculo en su sitio, y que si se lo arrancaba, arrancaría con él su brazo.

Con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo de perfil atinó a atisbar la presencia que se levantaba frente a ella, una silueta de grandes hombros y de cabeza deforme se inspiró una imagen aterradora en un primer momento, una silueta con grandes cuernos y garras se le acercaba por momentos, quedando parcialmente tapada por la sobras que cubrían la celda al desvanecerse el _lumos_ de Bellatrix.

Conforme la bestia se fue acercando hacia su cuerpo pudo determinar otro tipo de rasgos en ella, la silueta era cambiante, parecía estar sumida en pleno proceso de transformación, dejando de lado lo que alguna vez fue humano hasta adquirir una nueva piel, una piel salvaje y grotesca que recubría todos sus poros con pelo de animal y que le hacía crecer grandes colmillos y orejas, unas orejas que apenas un segundo antes había confundido con cuernos.

En su delirio de moribunda Hermione recordó donde había visto algo igual, fue en su tercer año en la escuela, cuando el profesor Remus Lupin sufrió la transformación el licantropo en pleno intento de liberar a Sirius Black. La bruja solo conocía a un hombre lobo que se hubiese unido a la fuerzas de Voldemort, uno que había presenciado su tortura y que había esperado pacientemente su turno hasta ese momento, alguien que ya había demostrado su odio hacia la raza humana en otras ocasiones, alguien cruel, alguien sin piedad.

\- Hola preciosa-. Sus colmillos brillaron con más fuerza bajo la penumbra de la celda. Los colmillos de Fenrir Greyback.

Dos figuras caminaron ocultas en la noche a través de los oscuros pasadizos del callejón Diagon, ahora desierto y solo habitado por algún gato despistado o algún mortifago de patrulla.

Nuestras dos figuras caminan sin descanso, sin mirar atrás y solo levantando la cabeza de sus amplias capuchas para corregir un rumbo torcido por la falta de visión. Ambos caminantes consiguen llegar sin sobresaltos hasta el cruce de calles que separa otras ramificaiones del callejón principal, tomando un desvió en concreto que les lleva directos a sumergirse en la profundidades del Callejón Knockturn.

Nada ha cambiado en ese lugar desde que lo visitasen apenas un año hacia atrás. Los tétricos edificios que lo salvaguardan le confieren un aspecto aterrador a los ojos de un niño e indeseable a los de un adulto. Si nadie se atreve a aventurarse en estos tiempos por el callejón Diagon de noche, mucho menos por el Knocktturn, lo que supone un gran alivio y una ventaja para nuestros caminantes.

Sus respiraciones acompasadas se detienen delante de un lugar en concreto, nadie les ha visto llegar y nadie les vera marchar, pues una capa de invisibilidad que les cubre a ambos se ha encargado de ello. Sus talones al descubierto por culpa de una capa demasiado corta para dos adultos les habrían delatado en cualquier otra situación, pero no en ese callejón ni a esa hora, por lo que su capa era perfecta para evitar miradas inoportunas por la ventana de alguien descuidado que olvidó cerrarla o de alguien que sufriese de insomnio.

Sus pasos sin embargo no se detienen por mucho tiempo, sino que ponen buen cuidado en acceder sigilosamente a la parte trasera de su lugar objetivo, donde por métodos muggles logran forzar una puerta solo protegida contra magia, dejando al descubierto la trastienda de Borgin y Burkes.

Serpenteando entre los numerosos objetos de dudoso valor que allí se albergan, ambas figuras logran llegar hasta su destino, un gran mueble ubicado al fondo de la trastienda y tapado con una fina sabana de encaje blanco. Tirando suavemente de ella, queda al descubierto un armario bien conocido por nuestros caminantes, un armario que sirvió hacía apenas un año para organizar un ataque a Hogwarts y que ahora les iba a servir para organizar un rescate, había quedado al descubierto el armario evanescente.

 _Gracias a todos por leer y gracias por los comentarios_

 _Votos a favor de que los magos pongan cerrojos en condiciones?_

 _Grimmer_


	6. A la luz de la vela negra

**6\. A la luz de la vela negra**

Las pesadas puertas de madera chirriaron con estrépito cuando empujaron hacia fuera. Apenas habían estado en el interior del armario unos segundos y sin embargo se encontraban mareados, agobiados por el repentino cambio de lugar. Una vez atravesaron el marco de la puerta sacudieron sus ropas con nerviosismo y miraron a su alrededor; nada, solo una habitación diáfana y vacía, una de tantas de la mansión Malfoy.

\- **Tal como nos había prometido** \- dijo él.

\- **Calculo que tendremos unos 30 minutos desde ahora** \- contestó su acompañante.

\- **Entonces no perdamos más tiempo** -

La estancia apenas estaba iluminada con la tenue luz de un candelabro colgado junto a la puerta, la escasez de luz les hizo achicar los ojos intentando enfocar algo en la oscuridad para finalmente agarrar con decisión el pomo de la puerta, que giró sin hacer ruido, y les permitió el paso hacia el resto de la casa.

Malfoy Manor había sido ideada exactamente para lo que era, una mansión para la nobleza, todo en ella destilaba elegancia y una fría nota de desprecio. Las paredes se elevaban más de tres metros de alto, curvándose hacia dentro en su parte final y dándole un aspecto intimidatorio y angustioso. La mansión parecía querer atraparte dentro.

Avanzaron con cuidado procurando no hacer ruido al caminar, para lo cual contaron con la inesperada ayuda de la gran alfombra extendida por el pasillo. Colocaron ligeramente sus manos en la pared, haciéndolas tantear el camino y evitando perder la referencia en medio de la penumbra. Cada respiración era ralentizada al máximo, cada sonido innecesario les acercaba un poco más al fracaso, ambos notaban como sus estómagos se retorcían de nerviosismo y protestaban ante la falta de atención.

Sabían que la capa ya no les era útil, su existencia era bien conocida por los Malfoy y a buen seguro se habrían cuidado ante un truco tan evidente y socorrido como la vieja capa de invisibilidad.

Sus pasos les llevaron hasta otra estancia, esta vez mejor iluminada y provista de una amplia mesa de caoba oscuro. Al pasar por su lado pudieron distinguir parte de la ornamentación de la mesa, cuyas patas habían sido talladas en forma de dos serpientes enroscadas hacia abajo. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, tampoco fue el hecho de que la mesa tuviese una forma poco usual de media luna, ni siquiera fue el hecho de que las sillas se ubicasen todas en el lado exterior de la luna dejando la parte interior como una suerte de zona de exhibición. Lo que llamó su atención fue la sangre.

Manchas y manchas de sangre seca, pertenecientes por la cantidad a distintas personas cubrían todo suelo de la zona, llegando algunas salpicaduras hasta casi la zona de la puerta por la que habían accedido. Con el corazón en un puño, se acercaron un poco más, y entonces pudieron contemplar los restos de comida de la mesa, también las distintas formas de las sillas en función de su habitual ocupante. No les costó distinguir la del señor oscuro, la más grande y centrada de todas, con un hueco a su lado especial para el descanso de Nagini y lo suficientemente separada del resto para evitar contacto físico con los mortífagos.

\- **¿Quue..?..¿Que se supone que es esto?** \- masculló su acompañante mientras se inclinaba hacia la mesa.

\- **No lo se, pero no me gustaría quedarme a comprobarlo, debemos seguir** \- contestó mientras se volvía hacia la puerta de salida. Según el mapa, debía de haber una estancia que les llevaría a un nivel algo más bajo, y no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Avanzaron con toda la velocidad que les permitió su nerviosismo, atravesando salas y más salas con salones y habitaciones.

\- _No hay nadie_ \- pensó él. - _¿Por qué no hay nadie?_ -

Se maldeciría a sí mismo por hacerse esa pregunta apenas un segundo después, cuando unos pasos amortiguados por la interminable alfombra - que parecía rodear toda la casa- se acercaron a la puerta por la que acababan de entrar. Dada la infinidad de pasillos que habían atravesado, les resultaba imposible saber de donde venía el intruso, por lo que se limitaron a esconderse tras un pequeño aparador colocado junto a una chimenea de granito.

Aguantaron la respiración durante lo que les pareció una eternidad, ni siquiera se atrevieron a asomarse cuando escucharon la mano de alguien abriendo la puerta de entrada, alguien que debió arrepentirse, pues apenas había abierto la puerta unos centímetros cuando volvió a cerrarla de golpe, consciente, quizás, de que se había dejado algo en otro lugar.

Ambos salieron a toda prisa nada más cerrarse la puerta, si el intruso volvería era algo que no querían averiguar, por lo que se precipitaron contra la puerta contraría a la que habían entrado al enésimo salón de la mansión. Su acompañante ya había atravesado en su totalidad la puerta y se encaminaba por el pasillo mientras el atravesaba el marco cuando la puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse dando paso al intruso.

Su corazón se paró durante un instante, atinando solo a quedarse de espaldas al intruso agarrándose con firmeza al marco de la puerta que trataba de atravesar mientras con la otra palpaba su varita en el interior de su chaqueta de traje.

\- **Disculpe señor-** dijo la voz. - **¿Quiere que le traiga algo?-**

- _¡El servicio!_ \- pensó él. - _¡Y el disfraz funciona!, ¡me ha confundido!_ -

\- **Eh..no, no gracias** -. Se abofeteó mentalmente por sonar poco Malfoy, tratando de arreglarlo en la siguiente frase. - **Y no vuelvas a molestarme con tus preguntas estúpidas** -

A su espalda, notó como la mujer se encogía asustada y retrocedía rápidamente hasta salir de la sala. Dio gracias al cielo por que no hubiese notado nada raro en su comportamiento ni en su cuerpo al tiempo que levantaba la vista hacia su acompañante, el cual le miraba con los ojos desorbitados por el susto y la angustia.

- **¡Merlín que cerca ha estado eso!** -, susurró visiblemente afectado. - **¡No vuelvas a darme ese susto en tu vida maldita sea!** **La squib que te va a parir hijo de...-**

Él sonrió por lo bajo ante la lista de maldiciones y juramentos que salían de la boca de su acompañante. Siempre encontraba un insulto o palabra malsonante nueva que estrenar en los peores momentos, arrancándole por un momento leves risas cuando más las necesitaba.

Continuaron con su visita poco ortodoxa a la mansión con sus corazones palpitando cada vez más deprisa, eran conscientes de que se acercaban a su destino y ambos notaban en el ambiente una sensación de presión sobre el estomago que les advertía que una señora de la limpieza no sería el único obstáculo que tendrían que superar.

Su acompañante consultó su reloj de pulsera por décima vez en el último minuto, no podían calcular exactamente cuando duraría su engaño ni que efectos exactamente produciría su plan. Sin embargo estaban a punto de descubrirlo.

El reloj de pie de alguna de las habitaciones marcó la medianoche, y su característico son retumbó por toda la mansión como si se encontrara en un campanario. Ante el sonido, ambos pegaron un pequeño salto, lo suficiente como para volver a provocar el torrente de insultos creativos del acompañante. Volvieron a escuchar pasos, cercanos, esta vez secundados por más y más pasos y sonidos variados, como gente moviéndose a la carrera arrastrando objetos por todas partes.

Entraron en pánico, ambos comenzaron a correr por los pasillos idénticos durante lo que les parecieron siglos. Corrieron y corrieron dejando atrás salas, salones, corredores y pasillos, y sin embargo no lograban llegar al que se suponía que era su destino. Su acompañante miraba el mapa desconcertado, completamente seguro de que debían de haber pasado por delante de las escaleras de bajada. En la penumbra, se miraron con terror, si no se daban prisa fracasarían.

Se detuvieron un momento para coger aire apoyándose en las paredes del pasillo, un pasillo que extrañamente se parecía a todos los demás. - _Demasiado_ -. pensó. - _Ni siquiera esta mansión puede tener tantos pasillos y habitaciones iguales_ -.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación tuvo que apoyarse con más fuerza en la pared, notaba que las fuerzas le fallaban, y ante una falta de aire repentina provocada por la angustia se doblo con fuerza hacia delante en posición de vomitar.

Miró durante unos instantes al suelo intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. A su lado, su acompañante parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión que él pues maldecía con más fuerza y pateaba el suelo agarrándose el pelo.

\- **Deberíamos haberlo previsto maldita sea** \- le oyó decir. - **Nos hemos metido de lleno en una trampa** -

 _\- Uno de los usos de la magia de ilusión es, efectivamente, la creación de trampas. No todos los magos son capaces de realizar una ilusión con eficacia y muchos no pueden siquiera crearlas, pero hacedme caso jóvenes, un mago que sabe crear una ilusión es capaz de confundir a otro hasta la locura -_

Trató de concentrarse en lo que recordaba de sus lecciones de encantamientos. Si bien no había sido su clase favorita, acababa de encontrar una buena razón para haber asistido a tantas y tantas clases soporíferas del profesor Flitwick mientras el pequeño maestro trataba de poner en orden sus papeles y dar la lección de manera coherente.

Tenia que recordar, había una forma de romper las ilusiones, solo tenía que ser capaz de recordar como. ¡Ay! Esas cosas siempre las hacía Hermione.

 _\- La magia de ilusión es tan certera como frágil, pues es prácticamente imposible recrear lo que tenemos en nuestra mente con todos los detalles. Deberéis ser muy precisos si queréis engañar a alguien con vuestras ilusiones. Una ilusión mal hecha es una ilusión que se puede romper, solo tendrían que buscar el fallo, el defecto, algo que no debería ser de la manera que es y la ilusión caerá sola._

 _Recordad jóvenes, los detalles. Ya sabéis que la primera regla de un mago es...-_

Ya está, lo tenía, o al menos la teoría sobre como librarse de la trampa que les habían puesto. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo sobre lo que sujetarse su mente, algo con lo que romper el bucle de pasillos y salas en los que una varita experta les había metido. Intercambió opiniones con su acompañante, quien procedió a buscar junto a él por todas partes del pasillo. El suelo, la alfombra, los cuadros de vete a saber qué antepasado, la luz...la luz.

La luz, algo raro había con la luz. Ya era suficientemente extraño que la mansión contase con tan escasa iluminación, pero peor aún era ese pasillo, donde una única vela negra descansaba sobre un único reposavelas sujeto a la pared.

Se fue acercando a la vela a pasos lentos, sin perder de vista sus pequeños detalles; la cera que caía en el soporte, la longitud, la forma, y la llama. Una chispa de satisfacción le subió a la cara cuando susurró mientras se relamía; - **Te tengo** -.

La llama comenzó a temblar, pero no por eso la perdió de vista, esa llama no era como debía ser, era deforme y descolorida. Ninguna vela normal emitiría tan poca luz ni de esa manera. Era la primera vez que lo notaba, la llama emitió un leve resplandor verde y ahí se acabó todo, había descubierto el fallo.

El pasillo pareció derretirse a su alrededor, y maldijo en voz baja mientras su acompañante saltaba asustado hacia él. En apenas unos segundos el tétrico pasillo dejó a la vista el real, aparentemente igual, pero mejor iluminado. - _Comprad lamparas la próxima vez_ \- pensó para sus adentros con satisfacción mientras agarraba con la mano izquierda la vela negra.

- _Así tendremos algo mas de luz_ \- pensó.

Su acompañante pareció despertar de un letargo, y comenzó a revolver frenéticamente el mapa tratando de ubicarlos. Algo que debió de lograr rápidamente, pues con paso decidido avanzó a grandes zancadas por el pasillo en alguna dirección concreta. Él, con ánimos renovados, le siguió por la mansión real hasta que llegaron a su destino, unas escaleras de caracol que se perdían a la vista hacia abajo. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, su acompañante se precipitó escaleras abajo saltando los escalones de cuatro en cuatro y mascullando algo sobre la hora mientras ondeaba con fuerza el mapa sobre su cabeza.

Un segundo después, él le seguía, bajando algunos escalones y saltando muchos más hasta llegar al nivel más bajo. Un nivel con paredes de piedra, aún más frió que el que acababan de dejar atrás. Se preguntó si eso también sería una ilusión. - _Mierda_.- pensó. - _No tenemos tiempo para seguir cayendo en trampas_ -.

Sin esperar demasiado, su acompañante salió despedido hacia delante tanteando en la oscuridad del corredor de piedra, ahora que estaban en el nivel correcto, todo era cuestión de encontrar la puerta. - _Y de lograr abrirla_ \- pensó amargamente.

Un gruñido de triunfo le sacó de sus funestos pensamientos, y alzó la vista para ver a su amigo arrastrando una gran palanca que daba acceso a las antiguas cocheras de la mansión. El pesado engranaje cedió sin resistencia ante la sorpresa de ambos, deslizándose mansamente hasta quedar abierta del todo dándoles acceso al interior.

Lo que vieron al asomarse dentro les arrancó un grito y paró el corazón. Una figura oculta entre las sombras se cernía sobre una esquina de la estancia. La celda, de forma rectangular, se extendía a ambos lados de la puerta dejando dos visiones diferentes a los recién llegados; por un lado la sobra, por otro los cadáveres.

Noto como su acompañante se inclinaba con fuerza hacia delante y comenzaba a vomitar, el olor era penetrante e insufrible, insoportable durante más de algunos segundos, y la visión era aún peor. Una masa sanguinolenta de vísceras, ropa y miembros humanos se agolpaba en el extremo izquierdo de la celda, salpicando de sangre gran parte del suelo y casi la totalidad de la pared de su lado.

En la zona central también había sangre, unida a unos engranajes sujetos a unas finas cadenas de plata, que ahora reposaban enrolladas sin ningún cuidado sobre un charco de sangre oscura coronado por un puñal curvo.

Todo transcurrió en apenas décimas de segundo, mientras él miraba con horror la celda, su acompañante vomitaba en el interior, al tiempo que la sombre deforme del lado derecho se giraba a mirarles con los ojos y los colmillos reluciendo fuertemente a la luz de la vela negra.

La sombra se movió rápido, pero su mente aún más. Mientras el monstruo se abalanzaba sobre él, preparó su cuerpo para el golpe, repasando mentalmente todos los maleficios que se le ocurrían para usar en su contra.

El golpe le sobrevino demasiado rápido, había sido consciente pero demasiado lento a la hora de actuar, el impulso del monstruo le empujó fuera de la celda, estrellándose aparatosamente contra la pared de enfrente y notando su peso encima. Cuando le tuvo tan cerca fue por fin consciente de quien era, Fenrir Greyback le sonreía con malicia con sus ojos amarillos mientras los colmillos le goteaban sangre fresca.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el monstruo le agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta y le levantó en vilo por encima de su propia cabeza.

\- **A mi no me engañas niño** -, le dijo mientras sonreía aún más. - **Yo puedo olerte** -.

La rabia y el pánico hicieron el resto. Lo primero fue una patada, directa a su entrepierna, lo que hizo al monstruo doblarse sobre sí mismo y soltarle parcialmente al tiempo que le incrustaba la vela negra en la cara chamuscandole parcialmente el pómulo. Después usó su varita, pronunciando todos los maleficios a un mismo tiempo y a la vez ninguno. Un rayo de luz dorada se proyectó contra el monstruo, mandandole contra el techo y noqueandole durante un breve instante, menos del que le habría gustado, pues vio como volvía a ponerse en pie sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara, acercándose de nuevo a él.

El monstruo avanzó un paso, luego otro, y otro más. Redujo en un instante toda la distancia que antes los separaba y alzó su garra con intención de descargarla contra él cuando un grito procedente del interior de la celda lo despistó.

Fue un grito de terror, un grito ahogado y angustioso que no le permitió identificar si era de hombre o de mujer. Un grito que se sostuvo en el tiempo durante apenas dos segundos, lo suficiente como para distraerlos a ambos, con funestas consecuencias para él en concreto.

Cuando la garra ya se cernía sobre su cabeza, un nuevo rayo deslumbrante tumbó a la bestia, despidiendola por el corredor varios metros y destrozando parcialmente la pared de piedra a su paso.

La luz cegadora procedente de la varita de su acompañante no le permitió ver en un primer momento, luego solo le vio a él, que llevaba algo indefinido en sus brazos mientras con su boca gesticulaba un nuevo grito. Un grito que solo el paso de la conmoción por el golpe le permitió oír;

\- **¡HARRY! ¡HARRY POR MERLIN, HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!** -

Pero él solo pudo fijarse entonces en lo que su amigo cargaba en brazos, la masa informe de lo que antes había sido una mujer su cogiendo forma. Apenas unos trozos de prenda tapaban lo que era una desnudez casi completa, una desnudez que revelaba un horror que jamas podría olvidar.

A la mujer que había sido Hermione Granger le faltaban varios dedos de las manos, un trozo de antebrazo y tenía prácticamente la totalidad del cuello destrozada. Las piernas estaban ambas partidas en un angulo antinatural a la altura de la tibia y caían destrozadas y solo sujetas por la carne. Se encontraba en una delgadez extrema, probablemente inducida mediante magia que acentuaba todos los huesos del cuerpo. La mujer que había sido Hemione Granger estaba abierta en canal desde la clavícula hasta el ombligo, y lo peor no era el cuerpo sanguinolento, lo peor era que aún estaba viva.

La mujer que había sido Hermione Granger se agitaba agonizante entre los brazos de su amigo con espasmos irregulares y frenéticos. Extendía los brazos hacia la cara de su acompañante y se la arañaba con los restos de sus manos mientras le llenaba de sangre e intentaba borbotear algo a través de la destrozada garganta.

Los ojos desorbitados de Ron le devolvieron al mundo real, no sabía cuando rato había estado contemplando con horror el estado de la mujer que habían intentado rescatar.

- _Intentado, sí_ \- pensó - _Hemos rescatado un cadáver_ -.

Ante las protestas, maldiciones y gritos de su amigo, se precipitó hacia el pasillo, buscando el cuarto de calderas. Recordaba el plan con exactitud, si el plano no fallaba, ahí era donde había cerrado la antigua entrada de carros de la casa, lo que antes era una abertura suficiente para el paso de los carruajes, ahora era un muro notablemente más delgado que los demás.

En ese momento sacó de su bolsillo la esfera de cristal que contenía la poción, sin esperar un segundo, la lanzó con fuerza contra la pared de piedra, la cual saltó en mil pedazos dándoles salida abierta hasta el jardín.

Tomó una bocana de aire fresco de la noche y se acercó a la boca una de las orejas extensibles de Fred y George que habían trucado durante la semana. Con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron gritar, exclamó contra ella la contraseña que habían pactado;

\- **¡JODER, JODER, JODER!-**

Al segundo siguiente un fuerte crujido resonó detrás de ellos, y Dobby el elfo domestico se apareció con su habitual falta de tacto agarrándoles a ambos por las manos y materializándose lejos de allí.

\- **Dobby ayuda a Harry Potter, Dobby no podía entrar en la casa del ex-amo Malfoy, no después de la última vez. ¿Pero Dobby ayuda desde el jardín verdad?-**

\- **Mucho Dobby, no sabes cuanto** \- le contesto al nervioso elfo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la arena de la playa.

Entre la confusión, vio a Ron correr con la-mujer-que-había-sido-Hermione-Granger por la playa en dirección a la casa de su hermano. Vio a Fleur salir ante el estrépito y taparse la boca con las manos al verle acercarse. La vio gritar y llamar con voz ahogada a alguien, a un hombre de pelo rubio platino bien peinado y arreglado que se materializó en la puerta detrás de ella.

Un hombre que no pareció sorprenderse ante el estado de su amiga, sino que miró a Fleur con ojos interrogantes, como pidiendo permiso. Ron ya había pasado gritando por el marco de la puerta cuando Harry llegó hasta ellos con la lengua fuera del esfuerzo, justo a tiempo para oírla decir;

- **Haz lo que debas, Morgan** -

 _Continuara..._

 _Gracias a todos por leer y por comentar, animan a continuar la historia_

 _Grimmer_


	7. Dos velas para el Diablo

**7\. Dos velas para el diablo**

 _Rojo, dolor, sangre, oscuridad._

 _Mis padres, negro, dolor, destello, oscuridad._

 _destello, rojo, muerte, agonía_

 _Metal, sangre, Ron, Harry, oscuridad..._

* * *

Harry aún respiraba con dificultad cuando acertó a sujetarse contra el marco de la puerta de entrada. Las pulsaciones se le habían disparado desde el momento en el que habían visto la celda y continuaba luchando por recuperarse del estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

Habían logrado rescatarla, sí, pero en qué estado. Era consciente de que no lograría quitarse de la memoria la imagen de su amiga agonizando convertida en un amasijo de carne y sangre durante mucho tiempo. Temblaba ante la situación ya vivida y ante la que se avecinaba, no conocía de nada al hombre rubio y en sus manos estaba la vida de su mejor amiga, de su hermana, de la niña y de la mujer que había compartido su vida los últimos siete años y de la que tanto él como Ron habían dependido tantas veces.

Con una larga bocanada de aire, cogió fuerzas para adentrarse en la casa dejando atrás a un Dobby que le observaba con ojos interrogantes. Harry giró parcialmente la cabeza y le indicó de era mejor que esperase fuera. Con un gesto de asentimiento, el elfo doméstico se apresuró a sentarse con aire decaído en los escalones del porche.

- _Incluso él piensa que Hermione está ya muerta._ \- pensó. - _Maldita sea, si nos hubiésemos dado más prisa, si no hubiésemos tardado tanto en organizar el plan de rescate. Maldito sea yo y la misión. Malditos sean Greyback y Bellatrix. Maldita seas Hermione, no te mueras_ -.

Arrastrando los pies como lo haría un niño recién castigado, atravesó la cocina y el salón para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de estar, un pequeño anexo destinado a las reuniones de la Orden y que en este caso habían reconvertido en sala de urgencias.

En la puerta abierta esperaba Ron con el rostro desencajado por el horror, sus manos se abrían y cerraban frenéticamente y temblaba violentamente dándole un aspecto psicótico y enfermo. Su cara lucía grisácea y herida por los arañazos, goteante de sangre propia y ajena, mientras que su ropa, también manchada de sangre permanecía descolocada y rota por algunas partes.

\- **¿Como está?** \- preguntó Harry, e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho, pues se sintió terriblemente estúpido cuando su amigo levanto la vista hacia él sin quitar su expresión anterior.

\- **Se muere Harrry, así de fácil** \- le contestó. Y fue en ese momento cuando la tensión acumulada pudo con él haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo, llevándose las manos a la cara llena de arañazos y provocando que las lagrimas comenzasen a salir libremente por su cara.

Harry permaneció de pie sin saber como reaccionar, nunca había visto a Ron llorar de esa manera y su propio estado emocional no le permitía pensar en palabras de consuelo. Trató de imaginarse cual sería su estado si la herida fuese Ginny y se estremeció. Sí, lo comprendía.

Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde que habían llegado a la casa, pero la tensión hacía que cada acción se ralentizase al máximo. El aire enrarecido les oprimía el pecho, y fue solo entonces cuando se atrevió a mirar dentro de la sala.

Nada habían dejado dentro de la estancia salvo una camilla parecida a las de hospital donde ahora su amiga se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. A su lado, Fleur contemplaba con horror el espectáculo mientras intentaba cerrar heridas y reparar huesos a gran velocidad. Al otro lado el hombre rubio parecía concentrarse sobre un amuleto desconocido para él.

La escena no le daba casi ninguna esperanza, por lo que decidió retroceder ante los gritos de su amiga y los de Fleur combinados y se sentó fuera junto a Ron, pasandole un brazo por los hombros y juntando la cabeza con la suya.

Entonces recordó que ni Bill ni Lupin habían vuelto aún.

\- **Mierda** \- murmuró. - **Todavía no han llegado, espero que no les halla pasado nada** \- le dijo a su amigo en voz baja. Lo último que quería era distraer a Fleur de su dramática situación actual.

\- **Estarán volviendo** \- le contestó Ron sin mirarle siquiera. - **Habrán tenido de quitarse de encima a algunos mortífagos** -.

Como si los hubiesen invocado con _accio_ , dos voces familiares resonaron en la puerta de entrada al tiempo que dos figuras tambaleantes aparecían por el marco de la puerta. Bill tenía algunos cortes y su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y tierra, pero por lo demás parecía ileso. Lupin por su parte aún lucía el disfraz aunque bastante desmejorado. Ambos parecían haber tenido pocos problemas.

Harry les dirigió una mirada angustiada que fue en seguida comprendida por los recién llegados. Bill fue directamente a consolar a su hermano mientras Lupin echaba un vistazo al interior de la sala de estar. Su cara se descompuso durante un instante, para luego palidecer hasta un extremo impensable. Retrocediendo lentamente, dirigió su mirada hacia Harry y le indicó con la cabeza que le siguiese hasta la el piso de arriba, donde no pudiesen escucharles.

Harry se levantó de su posición y siguió a Lupin por las escaleras, una vez en la habitación que habían estado ocupando la última semana, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se encaró a su antiguo profesor.

\- **¿Que ocurre?** \- le preguntó nerviosamente.

- **La situación es la peor que nos podíamos haber imaginado Harry, el plan ha salido como la seda, pero vamos a tener que tomar medidas radicales si queremos salvar a Hermione-** le explicó muy serio mientras se paseaba por la habitación. Las marcas de su cara se tensaban en un gesto histérico y a Harry le hacían presagiar que había algo que no le habían contado antes.

\- **Profesor, ¿que ocurre?** \- insistió Harry.

Lupin paró entonces de dar vueltas como león enjaulado para mirarle directamente a la cara.

\- **Harry, primero debes entender una cosa. Dumbledore nos pidió que no dejásemos morir a ninguno de vosotros tres, sin excepción. Vuestra vida era nuestra responsabilidad al igual que destruir a Voldemort es la la vuestra. Nos hizo jurar que emplearíamos cualquier método posible para evitar que uno de vosotros muriese, el devenir de la guerra mágica esta en juego con ello** -

Harry no comprendía nada, ¿cualquier método? ¿Es que acaso existía una forma de devolver la vida a los muertos? ¿o de evitar la muerte?.

Cuando fue a realizarle estas cuestiones su antiguo profesor le hizo callar con un ademán, aún no había terminado.

\- **Se lo que vas a preguntar Harry, y la respuesta es sí, sí se puede evitar la muerte, se puede rescatar a alguien de sus manos y mantenerla en este mundo, pero a un precio** -.

\- **Claro que existe, la piedra de resurreción, pero eso no nos servirá ahora** \- espetó Harry, comenzaba a cansarse del ritmo lento de la conversación y su estado de histeria parcial exigía respuestas rápidas.

\- **No exactamente niño** \- Lupin se había quedado quieto en el centro de la habitación y le miraba de perfil adoptando una postura siniestra. - **¿Que es lo que sabes sobre magia insondable?** -.

¿Magia insondable? ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Debía saberlo? ¿Lo habían mencionado alguna vez en sus clases?. Negó con la cabeza varías veces afirmando que desconocía por completo su existencia.

Lupin dio entonces dos pasos hacia el y le miró directamente a los ojos. Su pupila parecía resplandecer y el color de sus ojos se volvió amarillo dándole un aire aterrador. Comenzó entonces a hablar.

\- **La magia insondable es lo que hace que estés aquí y ahora Harry, es el tipo de magia más primaria y antigua que existe, es tan impredecible como poderosa. Fue lo que hizo que tu madre te protegiera con su muerte ante Voldemort, es lo que permite que Voldemort haya podido regresar tras ser destruido, es lo que permite que Bill o yo estemos vivos. Es una magia peligrosa e incontrolable, que exige un precio por cada servicio** -.

Lupin se había ido creciendo a medida que pronunciaba las palabras, ahora parecía mucho más grande, y su aspecto lobuno se acentuaba por momentos. Harry comenzó a temer que se transformase allí mismo.

\- **No lo entiendo** \- atinó a decir. - **¿exige un precio por cada servicio?** -.

\- **Y no acepta un pago cualquiera, exige tu alma a cambio.** **Exigió el alma de tu madre cuando te protegió, exigió la mía cuando me transformé en lugar de morir, exigió una parte de la de Voldemort por volver y exigirá la de Hermione con consecuencias que aún están por ver** -

\- **¿Quieres decir que Hermione no será la misma? ¿Se transformará como lo hiciste tú?** -. Sus pensamientos avanzaban de forma frenética intentando hilvanar la información. Tenía cierto sentido, pero había algo que se le escapaba, ¿se convertiría Hermione en un licántropo?.

Cuando le hizo esta última pregunta a Lupin este comenzó a reírse de manera siniestra, dando paso después a una mueca nerviosa y preocupada.

\- **No** \- dijo escuetamente, pensándolo durante unos instantes antes de continuar. - **Yo me transformé al igual que Bill por que había sido mordido por uno, mi cuerpo fue reclamado por el lobo en el que me convertía, pero en este caso el estado de Hermione es demasiado grave. Ni siquiera la licantropía salvaría su vida en este momento, no, su cuerpo deberá ser reclamado por algo más fuerte. Algo que le permita regenerarse y mantenerse con vida rápidamente** -.

\- **¿Algo como qué?** \- preguntó Harry, que aún trataba de comprender algo de lo que decía su profesor.

\- **No lo sé** \- le contestó con expresión grave.

Harry se dio la vuelta e intentó contener las lagrimas al tiempo que fijaba su mirada en la puerta cerrada. ¿En qué situación se encontraban? ¿Salvarían la vida de su amiga convirtiéndola en un monstruo? ¿que tipo de criatura podría salvarla en su estado?.

Todas esas preguntas fueron dando paso a una mayor, una que no se le había ocurrido hasta ese momento pero que se antojaba vital.

- **¿Quien es Morgan profesor?** -.

Lupin le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia la ventana que daba a la playa. Mantuvo su mirada fija hacia fuera durante unos instantes hasta que finalmente habló.

- **Alguien a quien me habría gustado evitar, pero lamentablemente la situación nos empuja hacia medidas desesperadas, y créeme Harry cuando te digo que hay que estar muy desesperado para recurrir a él-**

Antes de que Harry pudiese preguntarle de nuevo, Lupin continuó hablando.

\- **Es médico Harry, pero no uno normal como los que tu conoces o como los que hayas visto en San Mungo. Se especializa en casos en los que la magia insondable es la única opción viable. Él puede convocarla y hacer que funcione, aunque no controle exactamente las consecuencias. Su nombre autentico ni lo sé ni me importa, le conocí en circunstancias que no mencionare aquí hace algunos años, se que vive en América con su familia y sus hijos y que él mismo pertenece a lo que llamamos criaturas del no-mundo** -.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Harry sentía que solo se le ocurrían nuevas preguntas.

\- **¿El no-mundo?** \- se decidió por fin por la pregunta más obvia.

\- **El mundo de las criaturas no corrientes, criaturas como yo, medio hombre medio lobo, criaturas como los fantasmas, medio vivos medio muertos o criaturas como Morgan, un autentico vampiro** -.

- **¿Un vampiro?** \- Harry había estudiado sobre ellos, pero nunca había podido ver a uno ni lo habría esperado hasta ese momento. Su conocimiento sobre ellos venía afectado en gran medida por su infancia muggle, donde los vampiros se reflejaban con una imagen muy distinta a la real-.

- **Sí** \- le contestó. - **Un vampiro con bastantes siglos de antigüedad, con experiencia y voluntad de ayudarnos llegado el caso. No debes preocuparte, no es peligroso, por lo menos cuando no tiene hambre** -. recalcó sus ultimas palabras con una media sonrisa que le heló los huesos.

\- **¿Podemos entonces fiarnos de él?** \- preguntó Harry desconfiadamente. Ese hombre le había infundido una sensación muy extraña desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, y ahora que sabía su naturaleza le era imposible sentirse cómodo.

\- **En realidad no lo se, pero ¿qué otra opción tenemos?. Hoy es el día en el que le ponemos una vela a Dios y dos al Diablo** -

Fue entonces cuando la casa comenzó a temblar, al principio apenas levemente, hasta convertirse en un autentico terremoto que precipitó cuadros y estanterías al suelo e hizo que Harry y Lupin se agachasen sobresaltados.

Tan pronto como había sobrevenido el temblor, se fue. Dejando la casa en un silencio sepulcral y provocando que ambos saliesen de la habitación para descubrir que había ocurrido.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras se encontraron a Bill y Ron de pie en la cocina con expresión asustada. Miraban interrogantemente a la puerta de la sala de estar que ahora permanecía cerrada. Ya no se oían gritos ni lamentos, tampoco a Ron llorar ni a Dobby canturrear en el porche. Todo estaba en silencio.

Como si hubiesen estado conteniendo el aliento durante meses, todos expiraron sonoramente cuando por fin la puerta se abrió pasados unos instantes. Fleur la atravesó primero para dirigirse rápidamente hacia su marido y abrazarlo con angustia. Su ropa manchada se unió a la de Bill pegándose parcialmente en las zonas donde la sangre había salpicado.

Fundidos en su abrazo, desatendieron a la figura que atravesaba la puerta detrás suyo, el hombre rubio se alzaba erguido en la cocina y les miraba intermitentemente a todos sin decir nada. Cuando por fin habló, solo dijo una palabra.

\- _mære_ -.

 _Continuará..._


	8. Mære

- **¿Co** **mo?** \- dijeron todos casi al unísono.

- **mære** \- repitió el hombre rubio. - ** _Mare_ o _mara_ es su nombre en nuestra lengua, aunque recibe muchos distintos por todo el mundo, si no ****sabéis** **lo que es, entonces tendréis que esperar para verlo** -.

En ese momento solo Lupin pareció capaz de abandonar su posición estática, con un movimiento errático hacia delante se precipitó hacia la figura del hombre rubio agarrándole por los hombros en un movimiento tan violento como desesperado. Lo zarandeó una, dos y hasta tres veces interrogándole acerca de lo que acababa de decir y sobre el estado de Hermione. Mientras, el hombre rubio respondía con calma, pero comenzaba a dar muestras de fastidio ante los gritos y sacudidas que el viejo profesor le propinaba. Después de unos segundos, se apartó definitivamente de él avanzando hacia el centro de la cocina.

- **¿Hay alguien en esta casa que no esté en estado catatónico?** \- preguntó con sorna y fastidio. - **Me gustaría hablar con alguien cuerdo y sin contacto** **físico** -.

- **Yo hablaré contigo** \- dijo Ron mientras avanzaba con paso decidido hacia él, pero fue detenido por su propio hermano que negaba con la cabeza.

- **No creo que seas el más indicado Ron, es mejor que dejes a Harry** -.

En ese momento Harry se estaba preguntando que crimen había cometido para que acabase él como protagonista y portavoz de todos los males del mundo, pero finalmente acepto con la cabeza la nueva misión que se le había encomendado; descubrir en qué se había convertido Hermione, y lo más importante, si podrían controlarlo.

Haciéndole una señal con la mano al hombre rubio le indicó que le siguiese hasta el piso de arriba, donde hacia escasos minutos había tenido una conversación trascendental con Lupin. Sin embargo el hombre negó enérgicamente mientras que le señalaba hacia el interior de la sala de estar. La sala donde ahora reposaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga.

Harry entró a regañadientes en la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando en la cocina a un Lupin que trataba de explicar a grandes rasgos a Ron y a Fleur cómo les había ido el plan en Azkaban.

\- _Luego tendrá que repetirme eso_ \- pensó Harry.

Al entrar en la habitación fue realmente consciente de la atmósfera opresiva que se había creado dentro, la sala ahora diáfana daba una sensación de agobio sobrenatural y centraba todas las miradas sobre lo único que habría deseado no mirar, el cuerpo yacente de su amiga moribunda.

Aunque ahora tenía infinitamente mejor aspecto, la realidad era que seguía estando en un estado bastante lamentable. Había cubierto su desnudez con una sabana corta, pero dejaba a la vista por encima de la clavícula además de los brazos y las piernas, que habían sido reparadas hábilmente por Fleur minutos atrás.

Su color pálido le asustó, no se había fijado realmente cuando la habían encontrado, pero ahora saltaba demasiado a la vista el parecido del blanco de la sabana y de las paredes de la habitación con el propio color que su amiga despedía de su piel. Un color mortecino e insalubre que le dio a Harry la impresión de estar teniendo una bajada de tensión repentina.

Apoyándose parcialmente en la pared tratando de recuperar la compostura, enfrentó su mirada con la del hombre rubio, que descansaba tranquilamente sobre una de las piernas el peso de todo el cuerpo y miraba a Harry y a Hermione de manera intermitente, casi como controlando el estado de salud de ambos a la vez con ojo médico.

\- **Bien** \- se dirigió a él clavando sus ojos amarillo intenso sobre Harry. - **Hemos tenido suerte dentro de lo posible, he conseguido que una criatura con suficiente fuerza reclamase el cuerpo de vuestra amiga y le insuflase fuerza para sobrevivir. Te informo desde ya mismo que no me hago responsable de los efectos que esa criatura pueda tener sobre la personalidad de vuestra amiga, puede que ninguno (en el mejor y más irreal de los casos) o excesivo en el peor, anulando al completo la voluntad de ella-**.

El hombre rubio se reacomodó en su posición de manera inquieta, casi parecía incomodarle la posibilidad de que la criatura convocada tuviese el control total sobre Hermione. A Harry se le pusieron los pelos de punta, ¿Qué tipo de criatura habían traído?.

El hombre rubio leyó sus dudas en su expresión y se recolocó la chaqueta antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- **Verás, se que en el colegio no os enseñan estas cosas, pero en el mundo mágico hay una gran variedad de criaturas fantasmales y** **semi-muertas que escapan a tu comprensión, escapan incluso a la mía, pero debes entender que no son criaturas de este mundo, no comprenden cual es el paso de la vida a la muerte y no separan lo que es el bien de lo que es el mal. En este caso, he atraído un espíritu** **demasiado fuerte, necesario para salvarle la vida a vuestra amiga. Sin embargo ahora temo por ella, su personalidad se verá seriamente influenciada y afectada por la criatura nueva que ahora habita su cuerpo y que reclamará derechos sobre lo que ahora considera suyo. Es tarea vuestra evitar que la controle por completo, pues la fuerza combinada de una bruja de gran poder junto a esta criatura podría desatar un caos difícilmente reparable**.-

El hombre rubio tomó aire secamente para continuar, sin embargo Harry intuyó que se trataba más de una parada teatral para darle dramatismo al discurso, pues no parecía tener necesidad real de respirar.

\- **Los poderes de esta criatura superan mi conocimiento, ha sido realmente difícil atraerla hasta aquí y me atrevo a decir que es la primera que viene a este mundo y se presencia de forma material. Es por esto que debemos extremar la precaución, el control sobre la criatura debe ser** **prácticamente** **total por parte de Hermione, si no, se arriesga a perderse a sí misma** -.

Harry observaba de reojo a su amiga mientras el hombre rubio hablaba y advertía una y otra vez sobre las posibles consecuencias. Se tensó de manera inconsciente cuando comenzó a notar ciertos cambios en la anatomía de ella; parecía más alta, su pelo había cobrado color y la expresión de su cara había comenzado a estirarse hacia atrás otorgándole una mueca dura y escalofriante.

Notó que los ojos del hombre rubio se detenían fijos sobre él, por lo que trato de sujetar su mirada amarilla y realizarle la pregunta que llevaba tiempo deseando saber.

\- **¿En que se ha convertido? ¿Qué clase de espíritu has** **atraído** **?** -.

El hombre rubio movió entonces su mirada hacia la mujer doliente que descansaba en la camilla, su boca se tensó en una mueca culpable y casi en un esbozo de miedo. Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo sin mirar a Harry a la cara.

\- **Ya os lo he dicho antes, su nombre es** **mære,** **y si supieseis alguno algo sobre folklore británico sabríais** **lo que es. Es un espíritu antiguo, los nórdicos y germanos ya lo conocían y lo usaban en sus cuentos para asustar a los niños. Lo temían y veneraban a su vez, pero por encima de todo, rezaban para que no los encontrase** -.

De nuevo realizó una pausa dramática, algo que comenzaba a ponerle a Harry los pelos de punta y a hacerle desear clavarle una estaca al hombre rubio, quien cambió de nuevo de posición descansando sobre el otro pie para hacer su escena final.

\- Es el espíritu de las pesadillas. La leyenda dice que fueron mujeres asesinadas, mujeres que al morir rechazaron marcharse de este mundo, sus ánimas se quedaron atrapadas por el odio y la traición en un lugar del cual no pueden salir, castigadas, torturadas durante toda la eternidad por un crimen que otros cometieron sobre ellas. Como comprenderás, cuando logran - si es que lo hacen - salir y materializarse en este mundo, solo tienen un propósito: la venganza.

\- **Pero...¿entonces? ¿que es exactamente lo que hace?** -

- **Ellas son el terror niño, he traído a este mundo el poder infinito del miedo** -

En ese momento Harry empezaba a desear que hubiesen dejado morir a su mejor amiga. La iluminación de la sala había decaído por momentos como siguiendo la línea argumental del hombre rubio, el aire se había enrarecido y un ligero rumor, apenas un susurro, se colaba por las rendijas de la habitación. Había alguien más en ese lugar, algo que les llamaba, algo que comenzaba a cobrar vida.

\- **Los hombres más valientes caen de rodillas cuando la** **mære** **los visita. Todos lloran como niños cuando ven ante sí sus peores temores hechos realidad. Es terror niño, es terror y es real** -.

La débil luz que iluminaba la estancia comenzaba a producir sombras siniestras en las esquinas de la habitación, la camilla donde se encontraba su amiga chirriaba levemente como movida por algo que no alcanzaban a ver. La sabana que tapaba el cuerpo se había desplazado casi imperceptiblemente hacia un lado dejando al descubierto una de las manos. Ambos brincaron cuando la mano pareció moverse.

\- **Ahora preguntate una cosa, ¿de donde crees que viene la palabra _nigth -mare_? -**

El gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza del hombre rubio le disipó todas sus dudas. Devolvió su mirada hacia Hermione, que descansaba ajena a todo lo que se hablaba a su alrededor. Su semblante parecía tranquilo, sereno a comparación con lo que había sido su estado escasa media hora antes. Sin embargo una sombra parecía cernirse sobre ella, una sombra opresiva y maligna que iba poco a poco tomando posesión de su nuevo cuerpo y que dejaba la prueba de su avance en un oscurecimiento repentino del color de la piel de ella. Ahora ya no estaba pálida, ahora lucía un color que parecía haber pasado varías semanas al sol, lo que hacía contrastar con fuerza las cicatrices recién formadas donde antes había horribles heridas.

\- **Harry** \- le llamó el hombre rubio. - **Escucha.** -

Y efectivamente Harry escuchó, escuchó el sonido o más bien la falta de él. El murmullo antes presente había dejado de sonar, ahora se había convertido en un ruido seco y sordo, como una pesada y continua palpitación. Un golpe, otro golpe, otro más, incesantemente rompiendo el silencio en el que se había sumido la habitación. Era el sonido de un corazón, era el pálpito de Hermione luchando contra la muerte.

El inquietante sonido se sucedió durante algunos minutos, hasta que sin previo aviso o explicación, cesaron.

\- **Ya está** \- murmuró el hombre rubio para sí mismo.

Ahora el silencio volvía a ser sepulcral, el cambio físico que había experimentado su amiga en los últimos minutos ahora era completamente visible. A su oscurecido tono de piel plagado de cicatrices rosáceas había que sumarle que su estatura se había visto repentinamente incrementada. Sus brazos y piernas ahora anormalmente largos sobresalían de la camilla dándole un aspecto fantasmal y desgarbado al repartir su peso por un cuerpo mucho mayor. Por el contrario su pelo se había aclarado y sus rasgos se habían transformado parcialmente dándole una expresión dura y siniestra, sus pómulos ahora lucían afilados al igual que su mandíbula, mientras que su frente ahora era más amplia al igual que sus ojos que aún permanecían ocultos tras los parpados.

\- **¿Cuándo despertará?** \- preguntó titubeante Harry. Ya no estaba seguro de querer ver a su amiga despierta.

\- **Pronto** -

Y una vez más estuvo en lo cierto, pues en la camilla de la antigua sala de reuniones de Shell Cottage, a apenas unos minutos de que el reloj marcara las 7 de la mañana, Hermione Granger abrió los ojos.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra saber que la historia os resulta interesante.

PD: la criatura descrita realmente existe en el floklore nórdico.

Grimmer.


	9. La mujer que sobrevivió

9\. La mujer que sobrevivió

Ya no sentía dolor alguno, sus heridas no sangraban, el sufrimiento y la neblina que tapaba su mente se había despejado. Nada la perturbaba en ese momento, la paz era total y en ciertos aspectos siniestra. El silencio que la rodeaba no era comparable al propio vacío existencial que experimentaba en ese momento. Se sentía liviana, como hecha de algún material poco pesado, con capacidad tanto de salir volando como de romperse en ese mismo instante.

Allí, tendida sobre una cama que no reconocía como suya y siendo apenas capaz de percibir algunos de los sonidos de su alrededor, esperó.

Esperó a recibir una señal, a familiarizarse con su cuerpo de nuevo. Sin embargo algo había cambiado, sus brazos ya no parecían los mismos. Sus piernas se resistían a obedecerla. Se notaba distinta, algo nuevo latía en ella, algo que trataba de abrirse paso desesperadamente hasta su mente. Ya no estaba sola.

Al principio retrocedió, asustada por el contacto ajeno, empleando sus escasos conocimientos de oclumancia para protegerse. Sin embargo pronto se hubo acostumbrado a la presión que ejercía este nuevo ente sobre sus pensamientos. Decidió que no era peligroso y le permitió el paso. Apenas una pequeña parte de su cerebro trató de alertarla, se sentía demasiado relajada y en paz como para permitirse pensar en peligros y amenazas. Cuando las últimas barreras de su mente hubieron caído, la presencia se hizo más fuerte, como una voz familiar y tranquilizadora que se expandía por sus recuerdos y sentimientos.

Entonces los vio a todos, uno a uno fueron desfilando como archivos que eran registrados minuciosamente por su visitante. Sus padres...profesores muggles y mágicos...Harry...Ginny...los señores Weasley...Ron...

La presencia se detuvo en este punto en particular, parecía comprobar con interés todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos asociados a su amigo pelirrojo y casi podía imaginársela sonreír con sorna ante las partes más privadas.

Se revolvió inquieta entonces frente a la presencia invasora, algo comenzaba a inquietarla y la pequeña parte de su mente que aún se resistía comenzó a hacerse fuerte frente al impertinente registro.

Poco a poco, fue tomando conciencia y recuperando sus funciones mentales principales. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la imprudencia que había cometido, ceder el paso a una presión no identificada podría llevarla a ver su voluntad sometida a algún tipo de magia negra. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella, aún no podía moverse por lo que concentró todo su esfuerzo en repeler a la entidad invasora.

Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues una nueva oleada instigadora echó por tierra sus defensas abriéndose paso libre por su mente. Apenas logró proteger su propia voluntad. Sin embargo el invasor no pareció interesarse por ella, era como sí solo tratase de aprender lo máximo posible sobre ella en un tiempo reducido.

Algo más calmada, espero pacientemente a que la entidad se diese por satisfecha, entonces fue notando como paulatinamente se retiraba a un pequeño rincón de su mente, apenas una esquina situada por encima de su oído izquierdo. Ahí fue donde escuchó la voz:

 _\- ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger? -_ preguntó la voz, sonaba suave y de timbre algo. Una voz de mujer, quizás joven, pero cargada con un eco grave, un rebote apenas perceptible que le inspiraba cierta intranquilidad.

 _\- ¿Si? -_ contestó _. - ¿Quien eres? ¿Que haces en mi mente?-_

 _\- Te he salvado la vida, me han arrastrado hasta aquí. Ahora estamos vinculadas, no puedo marcharme ni tu puedes echarme. No te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño -._

 _\- ¿Quien eres? ¿Que..qué eres? -_ insistió Hermione. No lograba entender el orden de sucesión de los acontecimientos desde que se había desmayado en la celda de Malfoy Manor.

 _\- Soy un espíritu, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. Me han traído desde el velatorio de ánimas-._

Hermione se encogió sin poder evitarlo. La cosa cada vez pintaba peor.

 _\- Antes de que vuelvas a preguntarlo -_ prosiguió el espíritu. _-Me llamo Aiden -_

* * *

 _-_ **Y entonces volamos a través de la ventana de la cocina. ¡ Como lo oyes!, esos imbéciles tardaron en reaccionar tres vidas enteras. Para cuando quisieron dar la alerta ya estábamos lejos de su alcance** -.

Bill hablaba sobreexcitado de los acontecimientos que les había llevado desde Azkaban hasta su actual posición. Acompañaba su relato con grandes aspavientos y dramatizaciones en los puntos clave de la historia, aunque se le oscureció el rostro cuando tuvo que narrar cómo Lupin le partía el cuello al vigilante de seguridad.

\- **Tuve que hacerlo** \- se defendió él. - **Si hubiese dado la alarma en ese momento habríamos muerto los dos** -.

\- **Nadie te reclama nada profesor** \- contestó Ron dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la cocina. - **Todos hemos tenido que tomar decisiones rápidas y en algunos casos no han sido las mejores** -.

\- **Bueno** \- intervino Fleur. - **¿Explotagon los frascos como debían?** -.

- **Si** \- contestó Lupin. - **Desde luego hicimos todos un trabajo excelente, los mortifagos no se lo esperaban para nada. Se quedaron como petrificados cuando vieron que habíamos liberado a un puñado de Arpías y Banshees recluidas en Azkaban. Seguro que ni siquiera sabían que estaban allí encerradas -**.

\- **Azkaban guarda muchos misterios en realidad** \- puntualizó Ron especialmente interesado de pronto. - **Bill, ¿como eran las criaturas?-**.

\- **Er...bueno, la verdad es que no llegué a verlas especialmente bien. Cuando explotó y salieron ya estábamos algo lejos. Pero juraría que una me pasó volando cerca, y nunca había visto algo igual; era hermosa, muy delgada y pálida como la misma muerte. Volaba a gran velocidad y se perdió entre las sobras de la noche en un visto y no visto -**.

\- **Una banshee sin duda** \- determinó Lupin. - **Los mortifagos habrán pasado una buena noche persiguiendo señoritas escurridizas por el cielo de Dinamarca- dijo casi entre risas -**.

\- **¿Y pog qué no dejaglas libges?** \- puntualizó Fleur. - **No entiendo pog qué pegseguiglas** -

\- **Porque quería mía esas criaturas, como muchas otras que desconocemos, suponen un peligro mortal incluso para Quien-tu-sabes** \- contestó relajadamente Lupin.

\- **¿Y esto?** \- dijo Fleur mientras tironeaba suavemente de la ropa rota y manchada de su marido. - **Esto no es de teneg un viaje tganquilo** -.

\- **No la verdad** \- continuó Lupin ante el silencio de Bill. - **Cuando casi llegábamos a la costa británica nos encontramos con una desagradable sorpresa. Bellatrix en persona nos esperaba junto a sus lacayos lista para atraparnos para el señor tenebroso. Tuvimos suerte de que se diese cuenta de que no eramos Harry y Ron casi inmediatamente. Eso la despistó lo suficiente como para escapar** -.

\- **No sin algunos desperfectos** \- añadió Bill cogiendo de las manos a Fleur. - **Pero estamos bien, solo algo cansados y polvorientos** -.

\- **Quizás sería la hora de marcharse a dormir** \- señaló Lupin al tiempo que Harry y Morgan hacían acto de presencia a través de la puerta.

Ron se levantó de un respingo en el acto. Avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia Harry y le dedicó una mirada interrogante y desesperada.

\- **Creo que está bien, la hemos dejado para que termine de despertar tranquila. Morgan dice que no conviene asustarla de primeras -**

Reaccionando ante su nombre, el hombre rubio asintió en silencio.

\- **Bien** \- dijo Ron. - **Yo me quedo con ella, el resto marchaos a dormir** -.

- **Tu también necesitas dormir Ron-** señaló Harry, para quien no pasaba desapercibido el terrible aspecto que lucía su amigo, aún incluso con la cara manchada de sangre.

\- **No pienso dejarla sola de nuevo** -

\- **Tu pgimego te vas a dag un baño y luego hablamos** \- intervino Fleur con autoridad. - **No pienso dejagte andag pog mi casa lleno de sangge-**.

Ron asintió de mala gana mientras los demás sonreían por lo bajo. Desde luego a Fleur no había quien la llevase la contraria.

Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a darse esos baños necesarios y a tratar por lo menos de descansar. Todos menos Morgan, quien accedió a quedarse vigilando el estado de Hermione cada cierto tiempo hasta que Ron volviese.

Él no había dicho nada, y si le hubiesen preguntado lo habría negado. Pero en la realidad, sabía que Hermione ya había despertado y libraba en esos instantes una cruenta batalla en su interior.

\- **Buena suerte, niña** \- susurró para sus adentros.

* * *

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, Aiden le había contado a grandes rasgos la situación en la que se encontraba. Por lo menos había sido rescatada y estaba en una casa amiga. Seguía sin poder encajar algunas de las piezas de su rescate e ignoraba por qué su cerebro ni había registrado actividad durante ese periodo. Pero por primera vez desde que fuesen capturados y llevados a Malfoy Manor, Hermione Granger respiró tranquila.

Le había llevado menos tiempo del esperado acostumbrarse a la presencia constante de su nueva compañera. Su voz sonaba suave e incluso agradable, y podía notar su palpitar justo por encima de su oreja izquierda. Sabía también que Aiden podía controlar su cuerpo de la misma manera que ella, lo cual la aterraba en cierta manera, sin embargo no parecía que fuese una presencia hostil sino más bien amigable y pacifica.

Con su ayuda, Hermione había logrado ir tomando conciencia de lo que la rodeaba, podía sentir como un hombre desconocido asomaba la cabeza cada cierto tiempo por la puerta de la habitación, probablemente controlando su estado, apenas unos segundos hasta retirarse de nuevo.

Mientras se encontraba sola, iba probando poco a poco su nuevo cuerpo. Sus brazos y piernas anormalmente largos le dieron algunos problemas al principio, pero pronto descubrió que su agilidad y coordinación se habían visto drásticamente aumentadas. Podía moverse con total libertad como si las heridas existentes apenas un rato antes no hubiesen existido nunca.

Aiden la indicaba los pasos a seguir, le mantenía las piernas rectas cuando ella no era capaz y la animaba a realizar cada vez más maniobras complicadas con su nuevo cuerpo. Gracias a eso descubrió que era capaz de tocar el techo con las manos de un salto, algo que quedaba incluso fuera del alcance de Ron, y que podía volver a su posición "inconsciente" desde cualquier punto de la habitación en apenas un segundo, con lo que logró evitar que el hombre desconocido la viese despierta.

Aún se encontraba acostada fingiendo dormir cuando otra presencia entró en la habitación, conocida esta vez. Su olor a hierba y a dentífrico le dieron su identidad, así como sus pasos pesados y largos a través de la sala. Su respiración, regular y lenta le marcaba su ubicación exacta cuando Ron tomó asiento en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó, apenas un cambio leve en la posición en la que Aiden se encontraba en su mente, apenas perceptible a primera vista, pero un cambio que se fue extendiendo por todas sus funciones como una plaga. Una pequeña chispa que pronto se tornó en una llama, recorrió su espina dorsal y llegó desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el último pelo de su cabeza. Un instinto primitivo y animal comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, un instinto cruel y sádico.

 _\- ¡Aiden!_ \- exclamó presa del pánico _. - ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! -_

 _\- Lo siento Hermione, es mi naturaleza-_

El espíritu había localizado a su presa y no pensaba dejarla escapar. La empujó a levantarse en un movimiento tan ágil como mecánico. De un salto puso ambos pies en el suelo y enfrentó con la mirada a su objetivo, un Ron que ya no podía dejar de mirar sus nuevos ojos color carmesí.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _Gracias por leer y comentar. En una primera versión de esta historia Aiden acabo teniendo una personalidad demasiado benévola, orientandose hacia otros puntos la intriga y el suspense. Sin embargo creo que me pasé restandole importancia a este punto y puede que la historia sufra profundos cambios respecto a la original a partir de ahora._

 _Os animo a comentar vuestras impresiones._

 _Pd: El nombre de Aiden es un pequeño homenaje al juego "Beyond: Two souls"._

 _Grimmer_


	10. Mala Sangre - Parte 1

10\. Mala Sangre

Durante los primeros instantes no fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Se movía, sí, pero completamente ajena a su voluntad. Sus músculos y articulaciones habían tomado control propio sobre ella y avanzaban con ritmo imparable hacia el objetivo marcado.

La presión que ejercía _Aiden_ sobre su mente se acrecentó por segundos, podía notarla invadiéndola, revisando de nuevo ciertos recuerdos, buscando algo que solo ella podía saber y sumiendo a Hermione en un repentino estado de pánico.

La naturaleza de la criatura era fuerte, la arrastraba irremediablemente hacia Ron de manera salvaje y brutal, incluso podía notar como su cuerpo se tensaba ante los inminentes acontecimientos. Incluso _Aiden_ pareció removerse inquieta recluida en su pequeño espacio en la mente de Hermione.

Comenzó a notar como algo no iba como debería, notaba que _Aiden_ empujaba su cuerpo en una dirección que no parecía ser la correcta. Sus impulsos comenzaron a ser redirigidos hacia otros objetivos, una repentina subida de adrenalina la recorrió por completo. Se sentía más viva que nunca, sentía como si pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, tenía ganas de hacer cualquier cosa.

Siguió avanzando con confianza creciente hacia Ron, que no había dejado de mirarla con una expresión mezcla de miedo y curiosidad. A pesar de su repentino despertar y sus avance hacia él, no retrocedió ni medio milímetro. Permaneció recto como una estaca como hipnotizado ante su presencia, parecía clavado al suelo y la miraba intermitentemente a los ojos y al resto de su nueva anatomía.

Alcanzó su posición en apenas unos segundos, se había tomado su tiempo a pesar de que comenzaba a cogerle el gusto a su extraordinaria velocidad. Cuando llegó a su altura, acercó su cara a la de Ron mucho más de lo que se abría atrevido antes.

 _ **\- Eso era "antes"**_ _\- susurró Aiden con aire divertido_

 _ **\- Aiden! ¡¿no pretenderás matarlo?!**_ _\- exclamó Hermione escandalizada a partes iguales por su perdida de control y por la cercanía de su cara con la de Ron_

 _-_ _ **¿Matarlo? ¿Para qué querría matarlo? Piensas de manera muy aburrida Hermione**_ _-._

 _-_ _ **¿Entonces qu...?**_ _-_

Nunca llegó a terminar su pregunta, pues en ese preciso instante, y aprovechando que su nueva estatura la ponía a la misma altura que Ron, Hermione sujetó con fuerza la cabeza de su amigo y consumió el espacio que los separaba uniéndolos en un beso.

- **¡** _ **MALDITA SEA! ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **Tu solo dejate llevar**_ _\- contestó Aiden entre risas que provocaron un eco profundo en la mente de Hemione._

Estaba frenética, podía notar cada una de sus células responder al beso forzado con satisfacción. Cuando quiso apartarse, no pudo, y cuando quiso protestar, se dio cuenta de que no era Aiden la que la mantenía unida a Ron, era ella misma.

 _-_ _ **Aburrida, solo te he dado un empujoncito. Ya me lo agradeces después**_ _-_

Absolutamente fuera de sí y completamente lanzada dentro de su nueva existencia, profundizó el beso con Ron, quien respondía de buena gana después de unos segundos de sorpresa y cierta resistencia. Le pasó los brazos anormalmente largos alrededor del cuello mientras él hizo lo propio en su cintura.

Le hervía la sangre, continuos escalofríos le recorrían la espina dorsal. Estaba cumpliendo uno de sus deseos más antiguos y primitivos. Pero no se quedaría ahí, algo dentro de ella se movía buscando algo más. Sus manos bajaron de su posición hasta el cuello de la camisa de Ron, tirando con una mínima fuerza que fue suficiente para arrancar todos los botones de cuajo y deshacerse por completo de ella.

Fue entonces cuando notó la alarma de su compañero, que comenzaba a resistirse con más ímpetu que antes viéndose en una situación más comprometida de lo que parecía en un principio. Intentó liberarse de su agarre sin éxito, su fuerza ya no podía comprarse a la de Hermione, apenas era un suave tirón frente a la potencia que ella ahora poseía.

Pero Hermione ya no era ella, una espesa neblina se había apoderado de su voluntad y una fuerza primitiva y furiosa se abría camino hacia sus funciones principales dando rienda suelta a todo lo contenido durante demasiado tiempo.

Acababa de perder completamente el control cuando un golpe seco la dejó inconsciente.

\- **¿Que - ha- PASADO?** \- gritó el hombre rubio a un Ronald que continuaba en estado de shock. Morgan se paseaba frenéticamente frente a la cama donde había colocado a la Hermione inconsciente mientras miraba a Ron que solo atinaba a pasarse la mano por el pelo mientras recogía su destrozada camisa del suelo.

\- **N..o, no lo sé, de pronto se me abalanzó. No pude resistirlo** \- intenta explicar mientras miraba nervioso hacia el hombre rubio.

\- **No debí dejarte esperar solo, creí que tendría más control inicial sobre la criatura. Me equivoqué, lo siento de verdad** -.

\- **¿Quieres decir que no era ella? ¿Era esa cosa que habéis traído? Maldita sea...** \- dijo removiéndose el pelo con más fuerza y agachándose contra la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con la mirada perdida. - **Creí que era ella la que me besaba** -

\- **Y es posible que lo hiciese, pero empujada por el espíritu que ahora habita en ella. Ahora no es solo una voluntad en un cuerpo, son dos en constante conflicto por el control. La que salga vencedora será la que obtenga el poder total**.-

Morgan se recolocó la chaqueta antes de continuar mientras miraba hacia el cuerpo de Hermione. - **Me gustaría tener una charla con ella, puede que el espíritu sea pacífico y atienda a razones, puede que se preste a colaborar**.-

\- **Maldita sea, ¿crees que colaborará?-**

\- **No, no lo creo-**

 _Continuara..._


	11. Mala Sangre - Parte 2

Mala Sangre - parte 2

Hermione volvía a debatirse en un sueño demasiado ligero, se agitaba con nerviosismo ante el recuerdo de los recientes acontecimientos y notaba como parte de su cuerpo trataba de atraerla a la consciencia. Aiden se había quedado en silencio, como recalibrando sus opciones y tratando de poner en orden los motivos que les habían llevado a estar inconscientes de nuevo en la camilla.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Realmente había besado a Ron?. Todo parecía estar cubierto por una espesa neblina que llevaba confundiendo sus pensamientos desde el momento en el que se vio atrapada en Malfoy Manor. Su propio miedo la paralizaba, ya no era ella, ahora eran dos en una y, sinceramente, no creía poder sobrellevarlo con facilidad.

Pero si había algo que la aterraba por encima de todo era la facilidad con la que había perdido el control, no sabía en qué punto sus nuevos instintos habían tomado las riendas y se habían hecho con el manejo de su cuerpo. Solo sabía que podía haber causado una desgracia.

Aún notaba el calor de su cuello en las manos, el tacto de sus labios en la boca. El simple recuerdo volvió a agitar sus instintos de nuevo y provocó que Aiden se removiese con gusto, esa pequeña voz que ahora habitaba en ella ya había comenzado a provocar estragos en su vida cuando apenas habían pasado unos minutos juntas.

\- **¡Maldita seas! Mira lo que has provocado estúpida** -

\- **¿Yo?** \- contestó Aiden - **¿Quién ha perdido el control como una adolescente histérica calenturienta?. Yo solo te he empujado un poquito** -.

\- **Bueno, ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo** -

\- **¿Por qué no? Aún tenemos que** **probar** **todo lo que somos capaces de hacer** \- dijo mientras Hermione notaba su voz rebotar divertida por los rincones de su mente. Parecía de un excepcional buen humor permanente, lo cual le recordaba de manera escalofriante al maldito Peeves con sus bromas pesadas. - **Además, me gusta** \- finalizó, provocando una oleada de pensamientos reprobatorios por parte de Hermione.

Poco a poco fue siendo capaz de abrir los ojos, el golpe no le dolía, pero notaba que el aturdimiento iba a menos por cada minuto que pasaba. Sus extremidades comenzaron a reclamar movimiento a la vez que Aiden apremiaba para que se levantase. Haciendo caso de todos los impulsos, se incorporó en la camilla dejando las piernas colgando por el borde y arqueó la espalda como antiguamente habría hecho para estirarse después de un largo periodo de sueño.

-Buenos días niña -

Hermione dio un respingo sobresaltada ante la inesperada voz, giro la cabeza instantáneamente hacia la fuente de dicho sonido y encontró su respuesta junto a la puerta de entrada de la habitación. Un hombre alto y rubio la miraba con gesto serio y aire peligroso, lo que la hizo encogerse un poco ante la presencia desconocida anticipando un ataque.

- **Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero charlar.** -

Fue en ese momento cuando notó como Aiden se hinchaba de rabia, Hermione presa del pánico trato de contenerla en su pequeña parcela para minimizar los efectos pero fue en vano. La ira desprendida por el ente atravesó todos sus nervios y sistemas principales, como un pulso eléctrico que hervía y helaba la sangre al mismo tiempo.

Nada pudo hacer ante la manifestación de rechazo que su nueva compañera le daba al hombre rubio y se encogió de miedo cuando Aiden tomó total control sobre su cuerpo dejándola relegada a un pequeño espacio de su conciencia. Su fuerza era imparable y apenas necesitó unos segundos para poder tomar el control sobre su voz.

- **¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?** \- escupió mientras bajaba de la camilla y adoptaba una postura defensiva, como un gran gato dispuesto a atacar.

- **Morgan, me llamo Morgan. Soy médico y he venido a ayudaros, por favor,** **cálmate** **.** -

- **¡¿Por qué me has** **traido** **aquí?!** \- chilló Aiden a través de su cuerpo. Había comenzado a sujetar fuertemente la camilla como canalizando toda su fuerza sobre un objeto inanimado. A los pocos segundos el acero del revestimiento había cedido dejando su mano apretando simples cenizas.

A pesar de la agresiva demostración de fuerza el hombre rubio no cambió su gesto ni su postura. se mantenía erguido con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y hablando en tono conciliador. Nada en él le inspiraba rechazo, no entendía la reacción agresiva de su nueva compañera.

- **Tu ya lo sabes, contigo le hemos salvado la vida a la mujer** **que ahora habitas. Es una bruja ex** **cepcional, puede que os llevéis** **bien-**.

Notó como Aiden se relajaba un tanto, su agresividad inicial se había evaporado al igual que la presión sobre la conciencia de Hermione, que pudo moverse más libremente aunque sin poder retomar el control sobre su cuerpo.

- **¿Cómo entraste en la cripta de Almas?** \- inquirió el espíritu.

- **Con un conjuro** \- respondió el hombre rubio.

- **Habrías muerto** -

- **Ya lo estoy** -

Ese último intercambio de frases cortas descolocó por completo a Hermione mientras que a Ayden pareció dejarla satisfecha. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría ni de como había llegado hasta esa situación. Necesitaba respuestas y las obtendría de un modo u otro, ahora era ella la que empezaba a notar una rabia incipiente en su interior.

- **¿Cómo te llamas?** \- siguió preguntando el hombre rubio.

- **Aiden** **, o al menos eso es lo que creo recordar-**

- **¿Habías estado en posesión de un cuerpo antes** **Aiden** **?** -

- **No, es la primera vez** -

El hombre rubio pareció asentir con satisfacción, había descruzado los brazos y ahora se rascaba la barbilla pensativo a la vez que las miraba directamente a los ojos.

- **No os voy a mentir, ahora mismo sois un peligro, quizás el mayor peligro que hay junto con el señor tenebroso. No se debe jugar con la vida y la muerte y mucho menos con las ánimas, pero quiero que** **entendáis** **que esto era absolutamente necesario** -

Ambas reaccionaron con sorpresa, sabían que ahora eran potencialmente peligrosas pero no hasta que punto. La revelación de sus propias capacidades les hizo preguntarse que más podrían hacer. ¿Eran realmente tan peligrosas? ¿Qué cambios producía su nueva condición sobre los poderes de bruja de Hermione?. Eran demasiadas preguntas y el hombre rubio no parecía estar dispuesto a contestarlas todas a corto plazo, quizás era el momento de experimentar.

Colaborando por primera vez como una sola y movidas por el hecho de haber llegado a la misma conclusión a la vez. Movieron el cuerpo de Hermione con más velocidad de la que el hombre rubio habría esperado. Su reacción fue excesivamente lenta y cuando quiso pararlas ya se habían escurrido por la puerta de la habitación.

Atravesaron en apenas unos segundos la habitación, la cocina y el descansillo para finalmente acabar en el porche mirando directamente al mar. Paso tras paso bajaron las escaleras hasta poner los pies descalzos en la arena de la playa. El vestido blanco con el que la habían cubierto flotaba en todas direcciones por el aire de la costa mientras su pelo resplandecía con el brillo del sol.

Aiden se retorcía de alegría a la vez que dejaba recobrar a Hermione el control total de su cuerpo. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera, notaba cada estímulo amplificado hasta el extremo y percibía toda forma de vida moviéndose a su alrededor. Por primera vez fue consciente de su nueva capacidad y avanzó hacia el mar sin molestarse en prestar atención a las voces de alarma que provenían de la casa que dejaba a sus espaldas.

Se sentía viva, más viva que nunca. Y estaba libre.

¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién soy?

Ambas frases se repetían una y otra vez en ese lugar, los lamentos de los olvidados y la ira de los convocados lo cubrían todo. Una espesa niebla se extendía por todo el valle mientras las notas de una canción antigua resonaban. Sus pasos les habían llevado hasta ese lugar, donde los difuntos moran por toda la eternidad, traidores, asesinos, almas negras y corazones negros iban a parar al velatorio de almas.

Los tambores les volvían locos, la culpa les sujetaba a la vida mientas sus cuerpos lo hacían a la muerte, no había salida ni final a su mísera existencia. Condenados, malditos, obligados a pasar toda la eternidad vagando por un valle oscuro hasta el final de los días.

Algunos, los de mayor poder, podían manifestarse en el mundo de los vivos, una estúpida elección pues solo les recordaba lo que habían perdido y lo que nunca volverían a lograr ser. Vivos, con capacidad de sentir y de hacer.

Las almas de los condenados avanzan pesadamente por todo el valle, incluso los arboles son fantasmales en ese lugar. En las esquinas escondidas de las montañas se esconden los más temerosos, recién llegados en su mayoría, temen morir, idiotas, ¿Qué otra cosa peor les podía deparar el destino?.

A través del puente de hueso llegan constantemente nuevas almas, todas confusas y silenciosas, poco conscientes de su situación y expectantes ante su paso a la otra vida. Todos acaban dándose cuenta, es el final, el final de todas las cosas para ellos, no hay cielo ni infierno, ni grandes salones dorados ni fuego eterno que les consuma.

Sus cuerpos son de humo, se desvanecen y se mezclan ante el más leve contacto, no sienten nada, ni frio, ni calor, ni alegría, ni tristeza, solo un gran y enorme vació que les deja sin fuerzas. La maldita canción nunca cesa, seguirá sonando para siempre aunque le piden a gritos que pare, su existencia está sujeta a su maldición y por ella han de sufrir.

El velatorio de almas nunca se llena, el valle es incomprensiblemente etéreo y profundo, tanto, que muchos se pierden al pasear por el dejando lo único que queda de ellos atrás; sus recuerdos.

Lo merecemos, dicen algunos, yo en el fondo era bueno, dicen otros. Todos pasan por esa etapa de ira contra sí mismos cuando llevan poco tiempo en el valle. Pero todos se acostumbran, todos se resignan y terminan venciéndose ante la nada, sí, eso es, habitamos la nada.

Cuando ya no recordaba quién fui, cuando mi cuerpo etéreo se desvanecía entre las sombras del velatorio y mi único deseo era poder vagar en paz, una sombra atravesó el puente, una sombra negra de movimientos rápidos y siniestros que espantaron a todo aquél cercano.

Yo ya no tenía fuerzas para moverme, la canción incesante era todo lo que yo podía interpretar, me disolvía al compás de las notas y solo esperaba el momento en el que ya no fuese nada.

Entonces algo me sujetó, algo me arrastró junto a él de nuevo a la materialidad y al sufrimiento, yo no quería, quería que todo acabase por fin. Entonces lo vi, una luz más cálida y luminosa de cuantas creía recordar haber visto antes, una luz dolorosa brutal que me atravesó con la fuerza de mil cuchillos.

Y ahí estuve, atrapada y confinada en un lugar que no era el mío y sujeta a los deseos de un ente superior. Quizás debería alegrarme, he salido del velatorio. Sin embargo con lo que muchos sueñan no es sino una nueva carga para mí, yo solo quiero descansar al fin, sin embargo parece que tendré que esperar un poco más, solo un poco más.

Apenas un poco más para atravesar por fin el valle, para dejar atrás todo lo que me rodea y desvanecerme junto a aquellos que en vida me acompañaron. Solo tengo algo claro en esta nueva existencia, esta, será la última.

Y mi nombre será Aiden.


	12. Tiempo muerto

12\. Tiempo muerto

Ya no oía nada. Hacia largo rato que se había adentrado suficientemente en el mar con ese propósito. El griterío provocado por su repentina fuga parecía ahora muy lejano, como un mal sueño que se desvanece con la mañana. A pesar de haber logrado su objetivo, siguió adelante. Continuó nadando durante largo rato con energicas brazadas que la alejaban cada vez más y más de cualquier lugar conocido. Ahora su destino solo le pertenecía a ella.

Pero...¿era eso lo correcto? ¿Era eso lo que habría hecho Hermione Granger? ¿huir? Jamás. Con aminorando progresivamente las brazadas hasta casi detenerse del todo. No, ella jamás habría huido dejando a sus amigos a su suerte. La necesitaban más que nunca, habían arriesgado su vida y su misión para rescatarla. _\- ¡Inconscientes!-_ pensó. Podrían haberlos matado a todos en el transcurso de aquel disparatado plan. A pesar de todo, había salido bien, y aquí estaba ella, en medio del mar buscando respuestas para sí misma.

\- _¿Hermione?_ \- susurró Ayden. - Deberíamos volver-.

\- _Lo sé, pero tengo miedo_ \- replicó ella.

\- _¿A qué tienes miedo?_ \- inquirió la voz.

- _A mi misma_ \- determinó mirando al cielo despejado. Esa era la terrorifica verdad, se tenía miedo a sí misma y no culparía a nadie que tambien la temiese. Ella ahora era un monstruo, una bestia descontrolada que podía arrasar con todo a su paso y ser completamente ignorante de ello. Su fuerza ahora era magnífica, se había multiplicado escandalosamente, y su velocidad no se quedaba atras. Pero no era eso lo que la asustaba, era el instinto, un instinto que la había llevado a una situación bastante comprometida apenas un rato antes, un instinto que no había sido capaz de controlar.

Su nueva compañera se retorció en su pequeño espacio espiritual. También se había sentido incomoda después del incidente a pesar de haber asistido con sorna a él. Si bien era verdad que la culpa era indirectamente de Ayden por empujar su cuerpo también era cierto que la reacción en cadena que se había producido después no tenía nada que ver con ella, eran sus poderes desatados.

\- _¿Sabes?_ \- dijo Ayden tratando de suavizar la tensión creciente entre ambas. - _Estoy casi segura de que podrías aparecerte en cualquier lugar ahora mismo si lo intentaras_ -.

\- _No puedo, no tengo varita_ \- contestó Hermione sin dejar de mirar a las nubes. - _Además, no sabría donde ir. No tengo, literalmente, ningún sitio al que ir_ -.

\- _No vas a necesitar varita nunca más Hermione, eso te lo garantizo. El poder que se me otorgó en el velatorio de almas fue tan grande que ni yo misma alcanzo aún a comprenderlo, y espero que juntas podamos emplearlo_ \- Afirmó Ayden convencida de sí misma.

Hermione bajó entonces la vista hacia la costa, que se veía muy lejana e insignificante desde su posición. El agua la cubría hasta el cuello y mantenía sus brazos estirados en cruz para estar a flote. La conversación con su compañera profundizó aún más sus preocupaciones; ¿cuanto poder tenía ahora? ¿sería capaz de controlarlo? ¿cuantos desastres causaría en el camino?

Determinó que no se encontraba en el momento propicio para ser una carga. Era cierto que su nueva condición podía ser útil, pero también que empleada de mala forma podía resultar más letal que el propio Voldemort. No, no podía arriesgarse, debía marcharse.

Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse siguiendo las indicaciones del ente. Se relajó casi por completo, dejando de sentir incluso la suavidad del agua que le rozaba por todo su cuerpo. Se sumió en un letargo sin fin, y de pronto comenzó a sentir algo. Unas descargas eléctricas le subían por las piernas y le alcanzaban los hombros en instantes, sabía que lo estaba logrando, iba a aparecerse sin varita. Fijó su concentración entonces sobre un lugar familiar para ella, un pequeño pueblo en la costa no muy distinto del que había huido recientemente.

\- _La bahía de Arcadia, ese es mi destino_ \- dijo para sí misma mientras se desvanecía en un suave humo azul.

Fue como si la arrastrasen a gran velocidad por una superficie lisa y pulida. Su cuerpo y alma atravesó a toda velocidad tiempo y espacio, ignorando toda ley tanto física como mágica para acabar dando con ella a los pies del faro de la bahía. Su entrada había sido tan torpe como espectacular, rodeada por un dramático estallido de humo azul y un fuerte chasquido acompañado solo por las leves maldiciones que Hermione profería contra ella misma.

Se levantó aturdida, aún notaba las descargas eléctricas recorriendola por el cuerpo y deseó entonces que su ropa se secase. Deseado y hecho, su ropa se había secado.

\- _Que demonios... ¡Ayden! ¿se va a cumplir todo lo que desee?_ \- preguntó alarmada

\- _No lo creo, solo has empleado inconscientemente alguno de tus nuevos poderes. Ten cuidado cuando acabes de usar uno, podrías provocar un accidente sin querer_.

\- _Me lo apunto, gracias_ -

Dió la vuelta sobre sí misma admirando el paisaje que tenía ante ella. El viejo faro que recordaba de su niñez se mantenía en su sitio sin dar muestras del paso del tiempo, para él era como si siguiese teniendo 9 años y se divirtiera jugando por la zona del acantilado con su padre para terminar el día viendo la puesta de sol desde tal privilegiada posición.

El mundo mágico no necesitaba otra amenaza. Se quedaría en este pequeño rincón del mundo mientras no se controlase a sí misma y a sus poderes. No pondría en riesgo la vida de aquellos a los que quería por una imprudencia. Esa sí era Hermione Granger, responsable ante todo.

Decidió echar un vistazo desde arriba del acantilado para ver en que estado se encontraba el pequeño pueblo que recordaba de niña. Se sorprendió de lo que encontró, pues si bien todo parecía en absoluta normalidad, como si nadie hubiese notado su espectacular aparición, algo en el pueblo no estaba bien. Se notaba en el ambiente, se notaba en la luz, se notaba en el aire. Algo raro había pasado.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas en el momento en el que dirigió su vista hacia la playa. Allí, hileras de animales marinos muertos esperaban su compasión. Se horrorizó automáticamente creyéndose responsable directa de los sucesos, aunque fue tranquilizada inmediatamente por su nueva compañera.

\- _Hermione fíjate, no hemos podido ser nosotras, acabamos de llegar. Esos animales deben llevar ahí días. Además nadie del pueblo está alarmado, les deben de estar pasando cosas raras últimamente_ -. La voz de Ayden sonaba pausada y convincente, cargada de razón como antaño habría hecho ella misma con sus amigos.

Hermione asintió en un gesto de conformidad. Ayden tenía razón, no había motivo para pensar que ellas fuesen las responsables del suceso, sin embargo se sentía mal, presa de un desasosiego propio del que se sabe portador de un gran mal. Sentía como si llevase la destrucción cargando sobre la espalda.

\- _Ayden-_ pronunció. - _Quiero irme de aquí, pensé que aquí encontraríamos paz, pero lo último que necesito que meterme de lleno en un desastre natural-_.

\- _Estoy de acuerdo_ \- asintió Ayden. - _Además esto no es buena señal, este tipo de cosas las provocan las_ mære _incorpóreas. Arrasan a su paso sin preguntar nada, puede incluso que hayan dado algún poder a muggles aleatorios con el ánimo de provocar el caos_ -.

\- _Vayámonos de aquí ya entonces_ -

- _Desde luego tienes un ojo para los refugios impecable eh..._ \- dijo Ayden con sorna.

Hermione bufó por lo bajo antes de concentrarse de nuevo. Trataba de encontrar otra vez la fuente de su poder, buscaba las descargas para aparecerse, y estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando un estallido imprevisto la lanzó al suelo echando a perder todo su trabajo.

Se levantó ofuscada buscando el origen de la pequeña explosión y lo encontró apenas unos metros alejado de ella. El humo lo cubría todo y se tapó parcialmente la cara con el brazo mientras esperaba a que se disipase.

Cuando pareció remitir apartó su mano de la cara y entrecerró los ojos buscando respuestas. Las encontraría rápidamente en forma de un puño que le alcanzaba el mentón y la dejaba parcialmente inconsciente sobre la hierba.

Mientras se sobreponía del golpe pudo distinguir una fuerte discusión entre varias personas, hast voces distintas pudo atender antes de que un conjuro atravesase el aire hasta llegar a ella para sumirla ahora sí en la más completa oscuridad.

 _Continuara..._

 _N.T: Este episodio se escribió hace tiempo como homenaje al videojuego "Life is Strange", del cual además tengo un fic llamado "Los secretos de Arcadia Bay". Gracias por leer._

 _Grimmer_


End file.
